


Wild Heart

by destibelle (MissTonyStark)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Charlie, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College Student!Castiel, College!AU, F/F, I suck at tags, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Castiel, Omega!Gabriel, Police Officer!Dean, Underage Drinking, lemme know if i need to tag more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTonyStark/pseuds/destibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Castiel Collins and Dean Winchester met was not under the best of circumstances. If Castiel had known his "arresting" officer was going to be an important part of his life, he would've tried to make a better first impression... or at least more of a sober one. But hey, this is what college is for right? No regrets; and as his room-mate's favorite song said (as over-played and annoying as it was) TURN DOWN FOR WHAT.</p>
<p>[ generally, I suck at summaries. and I just happened to hear that song on the radio on the way home from the store. lo' and behold all I can think of is Castiel as a slutty-dancer type hipster Omega bitch in college, experimenting with things with his room-mate / best friend Charlie. sometimes I hate my brain. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something Good

Tonight was the night. Tonight it was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones, in his nerves; hell, he could feel it at a cellular level. Castiel Collins was finally going to break free from his shell and go out to his first college party with Charlie and Ariel. There had been many times that Castiel had agreed to go out with his best friend and her mate but as many times as he had agreed he had gotten cold feet and changed his mind at the last minute. But tonight here he was, standing in front of his mirror all dressed up and pretty with Ariel next to him braiding his mid-back length hair. Once she finished, Ariel threw the braid over Castiel’s left shoulder and smiled, catching his reflection’s gaze and giggled softly.

“Chill out, Cassie. You look absolutely stunning and you’re gonna have Alphas drooling over you. They’ll be fighting for a chance to tap that.” She said as she turned, giving his behind a love tap that made him jump slightly. Ariel flopped down on Charlie’s bed and began to examine her fingernails as she waited for her girlfriend to come out of the bathroom and Castiel turned to face the other Omega.

“I don’t want them fighting over me. I just want to be noticed.” He shot in her direction. Ariel held up her hands in defense as she laughed once more.

“I don’t mean literally fighting, Castiel. Calm your tits.” Getting to her feet again, the brunette woman grabbed her bottle of Mountain Dew off the nightstand and took a long swig before finishing her statement. “And if you haven’t realized this before, you are noticed every day. By Alphas, Betas, and even other Omegas. You smell like… ugh, I can’t even describe it.”

“Apples, cinnamon, and sugar.” Charlie added as she walked out of their shared bathroom towel drying her fire red hair. “It’s like innocence and sex all at the same time and it drives everyone wild.” She elbowed Castiel playfully in the ribs as she noticed the blush creeping up his neck and ears. “You’re quite the looker as well, dear. Your eyes are like, the bluest blue to ever blue, you have the most amazing long, dark, curly hair, your skin is pale but not so pale that you look sickly and God knows how it all manages to stay the same color evenly. For a dude you have some killer hips, I mean curves that kill; your hip bones make _me_ drool and I’m a total lesbian.” Charlie threw her towel onto her bed and stood behind Castiel as she turned him back to face the mirror. The two locked eyes through their reflections and she brushed a stray hair behind his right ear before placing a kiss to her best friend’s cheek. “If people _didn’t_ notice you, I would worry.” Castiel gulped audibly as he nodded, the blush making its way to his face.

“So, what time are we meeting Gabe and Sam?” He asked in an attempt to change the subject. He walked over to his own bed and sat down to pull on his black low-top Converse shoes. Ariel huffed a sigh as she slipped on her pink flip-flops and leaned against the door. Charlie laughed softly as she laced up her combat boots.

“Gabriel is _your_ brother, so shouldn’t you know these things?” She asked as she stood back up.

“Yeah, but _you’re_ the one who made the plans with my brother, so you should be the one who knows the details.” Castiel retorted as he stood as well. He checked himself once more in the mirror. He wore shorts the stopped mid-thigh and were a little frayed at the ends. They were well-worn and well-loved, hugging his hips in an almost perfect embrace. His bright pink shirt was barely form-fitting, hanging off his lithe frame just the tiniest bit and stopped short just above the waist of his shorts, revealing a tiny expanse of creamy smooth skin. One sleeve hung off his shoulder, revealing more of himself but he knew that he was going to have to show something to get into this party. It was one of those unspoken rules of college parties, and though he had never been to one even he knew it was true. In black semi-faded print on the front of his shirt, the phrase ‘Too Sassy For Pants’ stuck out boldly. His gaze traveled up to his face where he was wearing more make-up than he could ever remember wearing. Dark black eyeliner, white shadow on his top lid and a line of black shadow in the crease, black mascara to accentuate his already dark lashes that lead up to his freshly waxed eyebrows. His full lips didn’t look chapped tonight as they usually did. They were plump, moist, and lightly coated in a clear gloss that tasted like strawberries. He sighed heavily as he finally forced himself to look back at Charlie. “Whenever you’re ready, maestro.”

 

***

 

After meeting up with Castiel’s older brother Gabriel, his boyfriend Sam, and receiving some odd compliments, (things such as “Castiel, why I never expected you to succumb to the social standards set for us Omegas.” and “If I weren’t an Omega, and your brother of course; I would be all over you like white on rice!” and Charlie’s personal favorite, “Sam Sandwich, check out my baby bro! I’m totally willing to let you get first shot at that ass if I can watch!”) the group finally made it to the party. When they arrived it was barely underway and there weren’t a lot of people, but it didn’t take long for things to finally get going. About an hour after things had finally gotten hyped up Gabriel was challenging his friends to a shot contest. Castiel had never had more than a couple beers his entire life and he was still only twenty so he wasn’t really expecting to be getting drunk, but being as inexperienced as the poor boy was it only took six shots of Jager to do him in. Charlie and Ariel being more experienced drinkers decided to try and pull him away from the kitchen towards the living room; where of course all the dancing was going on and the stereo system was set up, to try and get him to chill out a bit. As they passed a table on the way, though, Castiel grabbed a bottle of what they guessed was strawberry daiquiri and down half of it in one gulp. They sat him on the couch and Charlie brought him into a hug as she laughed at him trying to slur his way through a full sentence.

“I… how did I even… ugh, Charlie, I can’t. This-this is just… I can’t finish one thought – hey look! It’s my brother! HI GABRIEL!” Castiel stood up and waved widely as his elder brother walked into the room with a tray full of more shots. Gabe sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and passed shots around to everyone in his vicinity before standing up on the same table and pointing at the DJ, who nodded and paused the music.

“To all you motherfuckers who make this whole college thing worth every painful ass exam, quiz, test, assignment, whatever – you bastards RULE!” He laughed loudly as he raised his shot glass into the air and received cheers from everyone around the house before the all downed their drinks and Charlie climbed onto the table next to him as another song started up. Castiel gasped loudly before joining his best friend and brother and they all proceeded to yell a loud, “TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!?” as the bass of the song dropped, damn near rattling the frat house they were partying in. Sam came running in from outside, stuffing his cell phone into his back pocket before grabbing one of Gabriel’s hands and pulling him down.

“We need to get out of here, my brother just called saying they got a report about the party at the station and he’s on the way to bust it and he’ll arrest us if we’re here!” He almost had to yell over the music, but Gabriel understood, luckily and was quickly rounding up Charlie, Ariel, and Castiel. Just as they were making it to the front door, they heard people screaming about the cops and somehow Castiel ended up separated from his group of friends as they made their way to Gabriel’s truck. He was so drunk that instead of trying to fight his way through the crowd to find his people, he sat down on the ground outside in between two bushes and leaned back against the house to try and avoid being trampled on. Things began to quiet down but Castiel’s head was throbbing and every time he opened his eyes the world was spinning and he wasn’t quite sure exactly where he was at or if he could even stand but he knew he had to make the attempt. He didn’t want to pass out in the front yard of some frat house and wake up hung over the next morning with dumb people staring him down like he was some sort of lost puppy. Using the side of the house for support, Castiel slowly made his way to his feet and reached out for something, _anything_ to help keep him up but found nothing and by sheer luck managed to keep his balance. He began a trek across the front yard before he heard someone walking behind him and he knew, he just knew he was busted. He should’ve stayed hidden in the bushes and just dealt with the embarrassment in the morning, but no; he had to try and keep some of his dignity and now he was going to get arrested and it would go on his permanent record and he would be screwed. Screwed for life. All because he let Gabriel talk Charlie into going out and then let Charlie talk him into going out. He should’ve gone to Stanford. He groaned as he turned around and was met, even in the dark of the night, with the greenest eyes he had ever been blessed to witness. Whether the heat in his face was caused by the alcohol he had consumed or he was blushing, Castiel might not ever know and he didn’t really care. All he knew was the man in front of him was it. All of his Omega instincts were telling him to throw himself to the ground, present, and beg for it. This man who was going to arrest him and put him in the back of a police cruiser and book him and take his finger prints and all of his information, _whoa Castiel._ Slow down.

“Have you been drinking tonight?” The man’s voice was deep and gravelly and all sex. Castiel shook himself mentally before attempting to straighten up.

“Uh, yeah… um, yes. Yes, sir, I have been.” He replied, clearing his throat a few times before shoving his hands in his pockets to make sure his phone and wallet were still there.

“How old are you?”

“I’m, uh, twenty, sir. Two weeks from twenty-one.” Castiel said, turning his gaze to his feet. He heard a sigh from the officer and _knew_ this was going to be it. He was all prepared for being told to turn around and put his hands behind his back, but it never came. He looked back up at the other man and was only met with a disappointed frown. “Officer?”

“What’s your name, kid?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Castiel. Um, Castiel Collins.” '

“Well, Cas; I’m gonna call you Cas because Castiel is just a mouthful, I’m Dean.” The officer finally said as he stepped closer into Castiel’s personal space. The Omega took a moment to spare a glance at the nametag on his chest, Winchester. He filed the name away for later before meeting Dean’s eyes again. “I’m gonna make a deal with you.” The Alpha said; and Castiel just knew he was an Alpha, he could smell it on him. The younger male nodded and sort of caved in on himself to appear smaller than what he was. His defenses were kicking in and the alcohol in his body was amplifying everything. “I’ll take you home, no arrest, no nothing.” Castiel found himself nodding again as if that was the only response his body could make at the time. Dean leaned forward; his face mere inches away from Castiel’s and the Omega scented him. Gun oil, leather, and salt water. A shiver ran down his spine and his eyes fluttered closed. Dean’s forefinger and thumb found their way to Castiel’s chin and blue eyes shot open to meet green. “Two weeks from now, when you turn twenty-one, you come find me and I’ll buy you a drink. A _legal_ drink.” Castiel’s mouth opened once, twice, three times before he finally was able to squeak out a reply.

“Yes-yes, sir.”

The first time Castiel Collins met Dean Winchester was not under the best of circumstances, but neither of them could say that it didn’t have its benefits. Castiel avoided an arrest, Dean set up a semi-date type thing between the two of them, and they both separated on a rather happy note. Dean dropped Castiel off at his dorm and waved goodnight as he drove off in the police car and Castiel stood on the edge of the sidewalk watching until the cruiser was out of sight, and then continued to stare into the empty night for an undetermined amount of time. It wasn’t until Charlie came bounding out of the building and pulling her best friend into an embrace that Castiel had finally snapped out of his trance and realized that he was back at home. The red-headed Alpha began badgering him with questions and berating him for losing them and fussing because he could’ve gotten in trouble and while all of that would normally bother him, Castiel found himself not caring. All he did was let Charlie’s lecture go in one ear and out the other because all he could think about was Dean Winchester. The cop, the Alpha, the man who spared him an arrest. And when he thought of Dean Winchester all that came to his mind was _gun oil, leather, and salt water_. **Alpha.**


	2. Losing My Mind

The next morning Castiel woke to the sound of the coffee grinder coming from their little walk-in “kitchen”. He groaned loudly, throwing an arm over his eyes and pulled his blanket up over his head. He was going to kill Charlie. Maim her. Murder her. Paper cut the webbing between her fingers. Slice her Achilles tendon. Whatever painful torture he could come up with to get back at her for disturbing his almost completely peaceful sleep. He attempted to yell at her but all that came out was something that sounded sort of like it should be on The Walking Dead. He could hear Charlie laughing from across the room. Chinese water torture. That would break her spirits.

“Can you please shut that fucking thing _off_!?” Castiel yelled as he finally sat up. He went to say something else but ended up quickly putting a hand over his mouth and almost tripping over his blanket in his mad dash to the bathroom. He had just barely made it to the toilet when the first heave came and suddenly everything smelled like Jager and strawberries. Castiel wretched until there was nothing left to come up but stomach bile. Charlie had made her way in to hold his hair up and was constantly flushing the toilet, complaining about how bad Jager vomit smelled. “You were the one who wanted me to go drinking with you.” Castiel mumbled as he finally leaned back against the wall, using the washcloth Charlie had just handed him to wipe his mouth and face off.

“Go drinking with me, Castiel. Not get completely smashed, lose all coherent thought, dance on a coffee table with your older brother, and then nearly get arrested by Sam’s hunky Alpha police officer older brother.” Charlie replied as she stood and held her hand out for her best friend. Castiel avoided replying to her because, yeah she was right. But he wasn’t going to be admitting that right now. He had his hangover to deal with first and then once he felt better he could argue about his not-so-smart choices. The Alpha female helped Castiel back onto his bed and grabbed both of their remotes off the shared dresser before lying down next to him and covering them both with the zebra striped comforter.

“You take such good care of me Charlie, and I never thank you enough.” Castiel mumbled as he felt sleep creeping up on him again. Charlie let out a small laugh and rubbed the Omega’s side in a gesture of affection.

“We’ve known each other since the womb, Cassie. Of course I’m gonna take care of you.” She said as she pulled him closer, spooning up against his back. She began running her fingers through his long hair, gently removing little tangles that had matted up overnight. “Now try to get some sleep. When you wake up, you’ll feel marginally better, I promise.” She whispered pressing a kiss to his temple. Castiel didn’t even fight it, he closed his eyes before the opening credits of Star Wars had even began and was fast asleep within seconds; off to his land of dreams where his comfort didn’t smell of forest and earth and all things Charlie but of gun oil, leather, and salt water. All things _Dean_.

 

***

 

When Castiel woke up for the second time that day, some hours later, he noticed that Charlie was right; he did feel better. His head wasn’t pounding anymore and the nausea had subsided greatly. He looked around the room to find Charlie absent but saw she left a note on his nightstand letting him know that she had been called into work and would be back later that night. Castiel got to his feet and padded into their tiny corner kitchen and got a glass down from the cupboard and filled it with water before downing the whole thing in three gulps. When he finished, he sighed heavily and walked back across to the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes. He took what little was left of the braid out of his hair and started the water, waiting until there was a decent amount of steam in the room before stepping into the shower and almost moaning at the feeling of hot water warming up his unusually cool skin. Humming softly, Castiel began to lather up his skin with his apple scented wash as memories from the previous night crept into his brain. He closed his eyes as he scrubbed shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp as images of Dean flashed behind his eyes. Things he shouldn’t have even been thinking were crossing his mind and some of it began going straight down. Castiel could feel himself getting wet as he imagined what it would feel like to have Dean Winchester pressing him up against the shower wall threatening to have his way with him. He was half-hard and half-way into a really good fantasy when a loud voice came from his room.

“Cheese and rice, all things holy, Castiel Aluna Collins! You need some spray or something up in this bitch because it smells of sex and heat and – good god what the hell is going on?!” Gabriel opened up the bathroom door and was hit with a wave of steam and scent. It almost knocked him from his feet, but Sam had been there to catch him like the dutiful Alpha he insisted on being. Castiel shrieked at the intrusion, pulling the shower curtain tightly around his body as he stuck his head out to glare daggers at the two men who interrupted him.

“Is that you, Cas?” Sam asked, a deep blush covering his face. And just because his luck decided to be horrible today, Ariel chose that moment to peep her head over Gabriel’s shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the youngest of them.

“I _told_ you, Castiel! I told you yesterday that your smell is like _whoa_!” She damn near teased. Castiel growled lightly, letting go of the curtain and turning the water off. He held his hand out, getting confused looks from all three of the people occupying the bathroom. He rolled his eyes with a sigh when no one responded.

“If you’re gonna be in here, someone needs to make themselves useful and give me my towel.” He snapped, still holding his hand out. Ariel made the first move and finally handed over the blue fluffy object Castiel had been seeking. After wrapping the towel around his hips loosely, Castiel stepped out of the shower and checked himself in the mirror before stepping out into his bedroom, where he was quickly followed by his brother and friends. As he was pulling clothes from his dresser he noticed them all still staring quietly as if waiting for orders or something from him. “Are we having a make Castiel feel awkward contest? Because I gotta be honest, I can’t choose which one of you is making me feel more uncomfortable.” He asked as he threw everything on his bed, preparing to get dressed. Just as he was going to remove the towel from his waist, he looked up and cleared his throat, still not having received an answer to his previous question. “Can I have a bit of privacy please?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure.” Sam mumbled as he turned around, making sure Gabriel and Ariel did the same. He looked up at the ceiling before clearing his throat and took an elbow to the ribs from his boyfriend before finally getting enough nerve to ask his question. “So, you and Dean, huh?” From behind them, Sam heard Castiel squeak and it took everything he had not to burst into laughter.

“Y’know, he just told me not to get-get caught again and uh, offered me a ride home. And told me to… call him for my birthday.” Castiel said as he slipped his shirt over his head. He stood there in a pair of blue silk boy shorts that left nothing to the imagination and hugged his perfectly round ass like it was the last thing in the world and an almost neon blue tank top that stopped just above his belly button. Gabriel finally turned around and walked over to his younger brother, grabbing the brush off the bed as Castiel stepped into his sweat pants; they were a cream color and stopped just below his knees. Gabriel began running the brush through the long curls of his brother’s hair as he spoke.

“Dean is a good guy. I’ve met him a few times and honestly, you’re damn lucky. You can turn back around guys.” Gabriel said as he started a fish-tail braid. “That man takes his job very seriously and I say you’re lucky because he didn’t arrest you. He’s arrested me. Hell, he’s arrested _Sam_ before. And you’re just some random little Omega; no offense because that would be downgrading myself as well, he met that was stumbling drunk away from a party he just busted up.” Finishing up the braid, Gabriel swatted Castiel with the hairbrush and turned him around so they were face to face. “You gotta be something special for Dean to have just blown off his job like that.” A bright red blush was creeping across Castiel’s normally pale face but before he had the chance to say anything, a knock at the door pulled him out of his stupor. Sam stepped over to answer it and was greeted with the sight of his older brother not in uniform with a grocery bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

“What up, Sam-squatch?” He asked, pushing his way into the room. He quickly spotted Castiel, who had taken a seat on his bed and was slipping on a pair of ankle socks followed by his tennis shoes. “Hey, uh Cas. Um, Charlie asked me to bring this by for you. Before your class, y’know. She uh… she works at the CVS and I just happened to be there and – ugh.” Dean sighed, setting the coffee on the nightstand. “This is embarrassing, I’m rambling.” He chuckled. Castiel laughed softly as he stood and took the couple steps he needed to stand next to Dean. He picked up the coffee and noticed that they had spelled his name wrong at Starbucks. Again. ‘Castielle’ was way more feminine than he liked. “Wait, what class do you have on a Sunday?” Dean asked, breaking the silence that had obviously stretched on for a little longer than he felt comfortable with. Castiel smirked; this was where he was good. This was his comfort zone and he could work with this.

“I teach yoga and Zumba on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Down at the gym. Um, the one that Gabe and Sam met at.” He replied and then took a sip of his coffee. It was just right, absolutely perfect. Not too hot, but not so cool that it was sludgy, and had the perfect amount of sugar and creamer. He moaned softly before checking the time on his phone and gasped. “I’m sorry guys, but I gotta go. I’m already running late.” He said in a rush, grabbing his keys, wallet, and jacket before rushing to the door. “Someone lock up when you’re all done. If you decide to leave, that is.” He finished before stepping outside and closing the door behind himself. He sighed happily and headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. For someone who had had a hangover just a few hours ago, he was feeling absolutely incredible. If Dean had something to do with that, Castiel would never admit it.

The second time Castiel Collins saw Dean Winchester he was fresh out of a shower, sober, and in the process of getting ready for work. It was a completely different atmosphere but the spark between the two of them still seemed to ignite the air. Dean still smelled of gun oil, leather, and salt water. Castiel still smelled of apples, cinnamon, and sugar. While most people would think those scent combinations wouldn’t mesh well at all, the other three people in the room couldn’t help but think they belonged together even though they would never voice it. When Castiel left for work, the four that had been left behind stood in silence for a little longer than necessary, but it didn’t take long for Dean to realize that he didn’t really want to be away from Castiel; he wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything and anything that he could learn about the Omega that plagued his thoughts.

“Guys, that gym is what, a ten minute walk from here?” Dean finally asked, breaking the silence again. Gabriel and Sam both nodded while a grin broke across Ariel’s face. “Well, suit up.” He chuckled, earning looks of confusion from his brother and his mate. “We’re going to learn some yoga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how frequently I'm gonna be updating, but I promise I'm not gonna have weeks in between chapters! thanks for those of you who've read so far! (: also, I just wanna say that I know this chapter was kinda slow, but it was pretty much a filler for me because I don't want to be one of those writers who rushes right on into everything so I'm kinda trying to build things up between the characters and let you get a feel for the relationships and bonds and what not between everyone. I promise the next one will have more excitement! (:


	3. High Above The Ground

Heavy bass lines thrummed, sweat rolled down flat planes of skin, breaths were heavy and even, movements were precise and all thoughts were… all-all thoughts were of _Alpha_? Castiel shook his head as he stopped for a moment to regain his composure. He looked out at his class to make sure no one had noticed his minor mess-up, but they all seemed pretty preoccupied with trying not to mess themselves up. Blue eyes closed as he sought to find the rhythm of the song again. _I’m breaking in, shaping up. Checking out on the prison bus; this is it, the apocalypse._ The chorus lyrics ran deep in Castiel, it felt like they were riding through his veins. Music was his escape. He continued dancing; hips rolling, abdominal muscles taut, everything in sync with everything. It was perfect. Castiel was so lost in the music that he didn’t even realize that he had started to sing along, and rather loudly at that.

_“I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age.”_

When the last part of the song came up, the entire class started to clap along with the few remaining beats and Castiel opened his eyes. He smiled brightly, singing the ending bars and reveling in the feeling the bass was sending through his body.

_“Whoa, whoa, I’m radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, whoa, I’m radioactive, radioactive.”_

Once it was all over, everyone stood there quietly for a moment with big smiles, heavy breath, and sweat gliding down faces. Castiel was the first to let out a laugh and he was quickly followed by the rest of the class, surprised at how deep he had actually gotten into that particular song. It had been quite a while since he allowed himself to get lost like that. When he finally caught his breath, Castiel walked over to the stereo system and hit the pause button before the next song had a chance to start playing. He grabbed the towel from off the top of a speaker and wiped his face clean of sweat before turning back to look at all the people in his class.

“So, my best friend kinda maybe told me I needed to get a wider variety of music.” He started as he uncapped a bottle of water. “She forced me to sit down and listen to this song called Timber and uh, holy wow.” He chuckled and then proceeded to take a long gulp of his drink. Once he replaced the top, he set the bottle back down and walked to the front of the room. “After I heard it, I fell in love with the beat, I mean…” A little sigh came from him. “It’s just a good song. Anyways!” The group laughed along with him before he continued on. “She and I spent the next two and a half hours choreographing this so I would have something new to teach you guys.” Little ‘awws’ came from a few of the people but Castiel held up a hand. “It’s not difficult, especially for those of you who have been with me longest. This is something I can teach in maybe… forty-five minutes and you all will have it down pact.” Castiel leaned back against the ballet bar attached to the mirrors that hung on the wall. He gave everyone the eyes. Those bright blue puppy eyes that he knew they wouldn’t be able to resist. “Come on, guys. This is why we’re here isn’t it? To work out and learn new things and have fun?” It started with a small group in front, but little by little everybody began to agree. Once Castiel had the approval of the entire class, he turned so he was looking in the mirror, a big smile across his face. “Let’s do this then!”

 

***

 

“Dean, for the love of god, do we really need to accompany you to watch your crush’s dance class?” Sam whined as both his brother and his mate held onto his hands, practically dragging him down the street. Ariel was skipping along ahead of them, giggling the entire time. “I’ve seen enough of Castiel dancing and shaking his ass to last a life time!” Another groan of protest followed Sam’s statement, but even that didn’t deter the two pulling him along in the least bit. When they reached the front of the gym, Ariel held the door open while Dean and Gabriel continued to force Sam in with them. Once the door was closed, Sam finally huffed out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms; defeat was glaring in his eyes. Dean left him with Gabriel and Ariel while heading towards the front desk to ask where Castiel’s class was being taught. Sam cleared his throat to catch Dean’s attention before he even made it to his destination. “You do realize we’ve been here before and we know where Cas’s room is, right?” Dean chuckled softly, a light blush crawling up his cheeks as he rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment. Sam rolled his eyes affectionately and began leading the way towards the back of the building.

“Cassie’s classes are some of the most popular so he got one of the biggest classrooms after only being here for two weeks!” Gabriel mentioned proudly, his hands deep in the pockets of his black and gold basketball shorts. “Cas has a ballet floor in there so you either need to wear your shoes or have nothing on your feet at all.” He added as he stopped in front of a door and leaned down to pick up his flip flops. Dean and Sam were both wearing sneakers so they had nothing to worry about and Ariel was already holding her flats in her hands. Just as Gabriel was about to open the door a loud thumping sound came from in the room. The four realized quickly that the sound was the beat of a song and for some reason it sent a thrill down Dean’s spine. It took him all of two seconds to come to the conclusion that he was about to witness Castiel dancing and just like that, he opened the door and was met with a sight he would never forget. The Omega was at the front of the room moving his hips from side to side clapping his hands in rhythm to Timber and Dean felt a rush of heat go straight down to his groin. A big smile was gracing Castiel’s face as he mouthed the lyrics to the song, dancing like it was the last time he’d ever do it. Gabriel and Ariel both jumped into the middle of the room and began doing the routine like it was second nature to them. Dean and Sam stayed towards the back, watching in awe as everyone managed to stay in sync.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Castiel is an amazing teacher!” Sam almost yelled, trying to make sure his brother heard him over the roar of the music. Dean nodded his head in response, though he wasn’t sure if Sam actually saw him; he was way too focused on the movements of Castiel’s hips to really pay attention to anything else. “There’s enough difference in the dance to keep it from being too repetitive, but it’s just enough of the same stuff to make it easy to remember.” Sam added, crossing his arms and leaning back against the mirrored wall. He laughed softly as he noticed his brother beginning to sway just the tiniest bit to the song, a look of complete concentration on his face as if he was attempting to learn the movements himself. Sam finally rolled his eyes and straightened up before grabbing Dean by the arm and taking him to the last row of dancers and began mimicking them as well. Dean quirked an eyebrow at him as if to ask how in the world he even knew how to do this and Sam shrugged. “I might’ve been there when he and Charlie came up with it!” He said with a smile.

“My hips don’t move like that, Sammy!” Dean said, a light blush coming to his face. He was rewarded with another shrug before Sam nudged him in the ribs with an elbow.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t try!” He replied. By the end of the song, Dean had actually managed to learn at least half of the dance and no matter how much he protested how he couldn’t really move like everyone else, Sam kept responding with something smartass because Dean actually _was_ moving like the rest of the group.

“Alright guys, I think we can go ahead and call it a night.” Castiel started from the front of the room, getting everyone’s attention. “You all did absolutely wonderful and I thank you for being willing to learn the new dance because it gives us something else to do other than the same old routines we have been doing.” He chuckled softly as he picked up the towel to wipe his face once more. “I’ll see you guys Wednesday, and don’t forget to drink plenty of water so nobody dehydrates!” Slowly but surely the group, minus the four who came in late filed out of the room and Castiel was left standing at the front with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. He flipped his braid over his shoulder and wiped sweat from the sides of his neck before he grabbed his bottle of water and taking a long drink from it. “My classes aren’t free, y’know.” He said playfully.

“Sammy, Ariel, and I have memberships, so we can come in here anytime we want, Castibell.” Gabriel retorted with the tiniest hint of sass in his voice. “It’s Dean-O here that you oughta charge.”

“Hell, he didn’t even dance till the last half of the song anyways.” Ariel giggled as she took the towel from Cas and wiped her own face off. “You can be nice enough to only charge him for half a class.”

“So you wanna learn how to dance?” Castiel walked up to Dean and eyed him quickly before he smiled once again. Dean gulped audibly before shrugging his shoulders. The Omega leaned down to grab his gym bag before walking towards the door, motioning for them to follow him out. “You can come sit in on a couple classes and watch before making up your mind.” He said. “That is, if you want to. There’s no obligation.” He threw a look over his shoulder at Dean and received a nod in response. Sam slapped Dean on the shoulder playfully and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“You’ve got it so bad and you are totally _screwed_.”

“Bite me, bitch.” Dean growled.

“Make me, jerk.” Sam replied before jogging away from his brother and heading out the door with the others. Dean scrubbed his face quickly and groaned before shaking whatever feelings he was internally combating and headed out as well.

“If only you knew just how right you are, Sammy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all this love I'm getting from you guys is spoiling me to death! I can't believe how much this story is being enjoyed, it absolutely thrills me. I've been writing for years, literally and this is the first time I've ever posted anything and just to receive so much positive feedback is heartwarming. you guys are the best. <3  
> oh, and also, the version of Radioactive that Cas is listening to in this chapter is the cover by Pentatonix and Lindsey Stirling. if you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it because holy wow.  
> and ps; if you guys wanna see the dance Cas was teaching to Timber, go look up Lauren Fitz's choreography video for it, cause that's where I got the idea.


	4. Louder Than Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for my brief absence, I was out in a land of no signal or wifi, so I couldn't update. BUT. I wanted to let you know there is gonna be a time skip in this chapter, like right at the beginning, we're going ahead to right before Castiel's birthday. (:

“Hey, Cas, you ready to go?” Charlie asked as she looked back at her best friend. Castiel was facing the empty room with a smile on his face. After a moment’s hesitation he turned around and nodded happily as he took her outstretched hand and they walked out of their dorm for the last time. After talking about it and searching for the right place for almost three months Castiel, Charlie, Ariel, Gabriel, and Sam were finally moving out of the college dorms and into their own house. Between the five of them working, the bills would be easily met and there was room for an entire army in the place had they chosen to house one. Six bedrooms, three bathrooms, two floors, an attic, kitchen, living and dining rooms, a den, a sunroom, and it was fully furnished as far as appliances went. With two mated couples and a single Omega there was plenty of furniture so they wouldn’t want or need for anything. Castiel and Charlie hopped excitedly down the stairs and outside towards Castiel’s truck. They threw their last two duffel bags in the backseat and the engine roared to life as Castiel laughed louder than Charlie had heard in a long while. The last two weeks had gone by in a blur and it was the day before Castiel’s twenty-first birthday and he was ecstatic that he would be spending it in a house he owned with his best friends away from all the dorm rules and idiotic people that liked to come to parties uninvited. He shifted the truck into gear and they began the short trek across town towards their new home. “So, uh… Castiel.” Charlie began as she turned her gaze to her best friend. “Are you inviting Dean tomorrow night?” She asked with a smirk on her face. Castiel’s face brightened with blush as he cleared his throat.

“I’ve been thinking about it.” He replied. “He’s come to a couple classes, actually and stayed afterwards to speak with me. I believe he is trying to court me.”

“ _Court you_? What is this, the 1940’s?” Charlie laughed as she threw her head back; red hair flipping with the motion. Castiel frowned at his best friend’s display and she quickly corrected herself. “I apologize, Cas. I think it’s very gentlemanly of him to try and court you. It’s not often that Alphas attempt that route anymore and I appreciate that he is taking his time with a delicate flower such as yourself.”

“I am _not_ a delicate flower, Charlie Bradbury.” Castiel mumbled as he pulled into the driveway beside Gabriel and Sam’s shared jeep. He cut the engine off and turned to look at the Alpha in the passenger seat. “Just because I haven’t had my first heat yet doesn’t make me any more delicate than Ariel or Gabriel.” Charlie held her hands up in defense.

“I’m not saying it because of that at all, Castiel. I’m saying that because you’ve never been with anyone. You’ve never had a serious relationship, you’ve never really been the type to involve yourself romantically with anyone and you’re so…” Charlie paused, biting at her bottom lip in thought. “You’re so inexperienced with this sort of thing that I don’t want you rushing head first into it and getting hurt.” She turned her eyes to her best friend and took his hand. “I wouldn’t be able to stand seeing you get hurt.” Castiel softened at Charlie’s confession and he squeezed her hand gently.

“I can handle myself, Charlie. I love how protective you’ve been of me over the years, but honey… sometime you’re gonna have to quit worrying over me because you have Ariel. You guys are gonna have a family one day and they’re gonna be your main priority.” He said with a small smile coming to his face. The two were interrupted by Gabriel tapping on Castiel’s window and then pressing his face up against it. They all laughed for a moment before getting out of the truck and Gabriel wrapped his arms around his little brother’s shoulders.

“Now, I have a rule for you.” He started as they began walking up the driveway towards the front porch. “I’m totally cool with you choreographing your class stuff here, but I’m telling you now, if I come home and find a bunch of you twerking in the living room it’s every ass for itself because I will commence with the smacking.” Castiel playfully punched Gabriel in the arm before he took the steps two at a time and opened the front door, all too excited to begin unpacking their things. Sam and Ariel were already in the kitchen working on getting things in order so Gabriel took Charlie to the living room and Castiel made his way to the sunroom. He had already claimed that the room was going to be where everyone could come find solace. Whether it be through exercise, reading, or just relaxing. It took him all of half an hour to get their stereo system set up and he hooked up his phone to get some music going to help him get into a rhythm. The first song that played was Drop It Low by Ester Dean and Chris Brown. He laughed heartily as he remembered the first time he had heard it, thanks to Charlie of course. They had been in his classroom after everyone had left just hanging around in an attempt to cool off after working hard. Charlie had plugged her iPod into the radio and selected that song specifically. It was the only time him and his best friend had ever been in a semi-intimate situation. They had danced with each other, Castiel grinding back against Charlie with her hands on his hips and when the song had ended, they stared at each other for all of thirty seconds before bursting into laughter and hugging. He giggled softly at the memory as he unpacked a box of books, setting them on the bookshelf that was built into the wall. He made sure that after opening all eight boxes that he arranged them in alphabetical order so that no one had trouble locating anything they would be specifically looking for. Castiel replayed the song once more when it came to the end and slowly began rolling his hips in time with the beat as he moved around the room, setting things in their places. He got so into what he was doing that he hadn’t even realized he turned the music up and was really dancing as he set up throw pillows and a folded up blanket on the window bench seat. All the other occupants of the house, including Dean who had shown up to help with heavy lifting, stood in the doorway watching the youngest of them as he worked with not a care in the world. When the song ended again Castiel stopped for a moment and pulled his long hair up into a messy ponytail and wiped the sweat from the back of his neck. The next song to come on was the Cup Song cover by Sam Tsui. Once Castiel heard the beat start up, he hopped excitedly for a second before emptying a pencil cup on the desk and began playing and singing along with it. It took Ariel, Gabriel, and Charlie all of five seconds before they joined him, patting the rhythm out on the desk Castiel was at. They sang in harmony, loud enough that Sam and Dean could both hear them over the stereo. Castiel closed his eyes as the song came to his favorite part and began singing like he had the other week in his class when they were listening to Radioactive. When it came to the end Gabriel sang a line, then Castiel, and then they all joined together for the very last one.

_“You’re gonna miss me by my walk.”_

_“Miss me by my talk, oh.”_

_“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”_

When the music turned off, Dean and Sam both began clapping for the group, causing Castiel to blush as he eyed the brothers with a fake scowl on his face. Dean walked into the room and looked around; checking out the work Castiel had been doing and nodded his head approvingly.

“For a yoga instructor and a biology major you sure do well with interior decorating.” He chuckled as he pat Castiel on the shoulder.

“Castiel has many talents you have yet to discover, Dean-O.” Gabriel snickered as he sauntered back towards the door. “I’m going to finish up in the living room and I’m volunteering Castiel to make the first family dinner in the new house. Dean, you’re more than welcome to stay if you’d like!”

“Castiel cooks, too?” Dean asked as he turned his attention back to the Omega he was attempting to court. Charlie and Ariel both wrapped the smaller man up in a hug and nodded.

“He’s an amazing little bundle of talents all wrapped up in a fun-sized package!” Ariel giggled, ruffling Castiel’s hair playfully. The dark haired man blushed as he tried to break free of the embrace his friends had him lodged in.

“Ladies, if you don’t mind I have a few more things to put away before I get started on the dinner I was so graciously volunteered to cook.” Castiel said, finally pulling away and heading back to the desk to straighten up what was left of the last box of their things. After a few minutes the others had finally headed out, Dean being the last to go. He paused in the doorway for a moment as he listened to Castiel sing lightly to Rascal Flatts’ Take Me There. A smile came to his face as he realized this was a sight he could get used to; this was something he could imagine coming home to. He could see himself walking through the door after a long day at work and heading into a kitchen to see Castiel cooking dinner, maybe a couple of kids running around the house. It was all so domestic and Dean had never figured himself for that type, but here he was and he was picturing it all with an Omega he should’ve arrested for underage drinking. An Omega that smelled of apples, cinnamon, and sugar. An Omega that had stolen his heart in a matter of weeks and Dean hadn’t even realized it until it was too late. He huffed a soft laugh as he finally turned and left Castiel to finish his work and headed back to see if Sam needed help with anything. That night they all sat in the dining room at their table and enjoyed a wonderful home-cooked meal that consisted of cheeseburgers, hand-cut French fries, baked beans, grilled corn on the cob, and a salad much to Sam’s delight. Everyone, especially Dean praised Castiel on his amazing skills in the kitchen and the youngest blushed under all the attention. After a few minutes of embarrassing his youngest brother, Gabriel brought up Castiel’s birthday and invited Dean to come to the party they were throwing the next day and the Alpha quickly accepted. He threw a smirk in Castiel’s direction and added a wink for more affection.

“Of course I’d be delighted to join you guys.” He chuckled. “After all, I do owe you that first legal drink, right Cas?”

 


	5. Feels Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha, now we're really getting into it. :3

The day of Castiel’s twenty-first birthday was definitely one he would remember for the rest of his life. Not only had his friends made his favorite breakfast; French toast, bacon, fresh fruit, and a really big glass of milk but they also took him out to lunch at his favorite sushi bar. They spent all day doting on him, pampering him, and making sure he didn’t do much at all. Gabriel had even gone so far as to take away his back pack and hide it for ransom if he caught Castiel doing any schoolwork. It was an amazing Saturday and the only thing that would’ve made it better was if Dean hadn’t had to work a morning shift at the station, but Castiel knew the Alpha would be there that night. He smiled as they all settled in to watch the latest episode of Game of Thrones and bounced happily as if he were a child when the opening theme began playing.

“Cas, it’s been a week since you’ve watched this. Calm yourself Padawan.” Charlie chuckled as she wrapped an arm around her best friend and pulled him down to lay in her lap. Ariel; who was under Charlie’s other arm, began running her fingers through Castiel’s long black locks before gasping in surprise. Everyone turned their attention to her before she giggled rather childishly and pointed to Castiel.

“He’s made it a whole day with his hair down!” She said, returning to her gentle playing. Gabriel and Sam both laughed from their places on the loveseat and gave thumbs up to the youngest of their group. Castiel suddenly shushed everyone because the opening song had come to an end and the episode started. The Omega kept his place on Charlie’s lap for almost the entire time, relaxing to the feeling of Ariel gently brushing his hair with her fingers. When it came to the end everyone was on the edges of their seats and a loud knock at the door startled them all. Gabriel leapt up and ran to answer it as Sam and Castiel made their way into the kitchen, pulling beers from the fridge. Castiel took a long gulp from his and once he finished, he turned his gaze to Sam before erupting into laughter and high-fiving the Alpha.

“I’ve been waiting four seasons for that and I’ll be damned if it wasn’t satisfying!” He said leaning back against the counter. Sam nodded as he took another long pull from his own beer and took a seat at the bar.

“I’ll admit, when I read that part in the book I felt a twang of happiness but seeing it played out on the show… _shit_.” He paused for a moment to let out a low chuckle. “Actually watching Joffery die lifted a weight off my shoulders.” Castiel walked across the kitchen and punched Sam lightly on the shoulder.

“You sick fucker.” Castiel laughed before taking the seat next to his brother’s mate.

“Ahh, hearing that language come from your pretty mouth does weird things to my knot.” They heard Dean say from in the hallway.

“Dean Winchester! You watch what you say to my baby brother or I’ll give you your knot in a jar for Christmas!” Gabriel said, elbowing Dean in the ribs on his way to the kitchen.

“Gabriel Collins, you need to stop making such harsh threats to our guests or people will never want to come visit us.” Charlie retorted as she stepped in to join everyone, Ariel holding her hand.

“Nobody wants to visit us anyways, Charlie. Castiel was too much of a prude for three-fourths our school population and they think the same of us for living with him.” The brunette almost mumbled as she twirled a strand of her shoulder length hair around her index finger. Dean quirked an eyebrow at that.

“What in the world could Castiel have done to make people think he’s a prude?” Gabriel opened his mouth to respond but Castiel beat him to it.

“Apparently a young, unmated Omega who has never experienced a heat or attempted to bond should be throwing himself at every available Alpha there is on campus. And when I refused to do so, people called me stuck up. Or as Ariel has stated, a prude. Only because I wounded their pride when I denied them.” Castiel began doing almost the exact same thing with his hair that Ariel had been doing. “And to think, I honestly believed that college would be different from high school.” Castiel tipped his head back to look at Charlie and she shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. The redheaded Alpha began to massage her best friend’s shoulders and leaned down so her chin was resting atop his head.

“People in high school thought the same thing. But you didn’t look like you do now, did you Cassie?” Charlie giggled as she grabbed a handful of the Omega’s long raven hair. Gabriel clapped excitedly before holding up a finger as if to tell everyone to stay put and took off towards the living room. When he returned, he waved for them to follow him into the dining room. They all took seats around the table and Gabriel placed a box down in front of himself. Castiel mumbled something under his breath before crossing his arms across his chest and sighing. When the other Omega opened the box, everybody let out an excited gasp.

“Oh, it’s all the pictures from like, middle and high school and stuff!” Charlie laughed as she picked up two of the top photos. One was of her, Ariel, and Castiel during their second year at college. They were standing in front of the biology building, the girls with their arms around Castiel and big smiles on each of their faces. The second one was of Charlie and Castiel playing at a playground when they were in elementary school. Dean picked up a picture and smiled fondly as he named everyone he knew in his head. It was Castiel and Charlie’s graduation. Ariel, Sam, and Gabriel were all there; it had been back before his brother had mated with the older Collins brother. What surprised him the most was how Castiel looked. He had short hair, granted it was messy and looked like bed hair but he had a regular guy’s haircut. He was wearing pressed black dress pants and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a blue tie that matched the color of his eyes. His graduation gown was hanging open and his cap was kind of crooked but it was still quite a sight to behold. Castiel had the presence of a Beta in this picture. He didn’t look very feminine at all; not like he did now. Not that Dean tried to feminize him, but even male Omegas got curvy and semi-girly looking once they hit puberty; and even more so once they have their first heat. Castiel still hadn’t hit his first heat, Dean recalled, so they guy wasn’t even done developing and he already had a killer body. A lot had apparently changed in the last three years and Dean couldn’t wait to hear all about it. He set the photo back in the box and turned his eyes towards Castiel but he quickly grew worried when he noticed that the younger male was fanning himself and breathing a little heavier than normal. At the same time that Dean realized it, both Charlie and Sam shot their heads up and scented the air. Gabriel and Ariel’s mouths fell opened and it only took a second before Gabriel stood and grabbed Castiel by the hand to try and walk him out of the room.

“Castiel, I don’t know if you know what’s going on, but you need to get to your room and now.” Gabriel mumbled, leaning down to feel his little brother’s forehead. Castiel shook his head in a way that made his long hair fall over his shoulders.

“I’ve only had one beer, Gabriel. I’m just feeling a bit warm on the inside. It’ll pass in just a minute.” The younger of them replied. Ariel took Charlie by the arm and walked her to the doorway. The redhead turned to look at her best friend with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“You might wanna do what he says, Cas. The longer you sit there, the worse it’s gonna get.” Ariel said softly before walking away with her lover in tow. Castiel quirked an eyebrow at his brother, getting a look the older would hope he could translate without having to say anything. Sam cleared his throat before standing and making his way towards the doorway as well.

“I’m just uh… gonna leave you guys to it.” He mumbled and then turned away to follow Charlie and Ariel. Dean just sort of stood there, stuck in place as he continued to scent the air. As if Castiel’s smell hadn’t been intoxicating enough normally, now it was amplified and there was a hint of honey and vanilla in the background.

“Castiel, you’re going into heat. I need to get you to your room and get you stripped down before the fever really hits you.” Gabriel finally said, trying once more to pull his little brother up to stand.

“But-but I want Dean to take me to my room.” Castiel said, his voice almost an octave higher than normal and his words sort of slurred as if he were high. “Dean’s nice, Gabriel. He won’t hurt me.” He finished, turning his gaze to the older Winchester brother. With a sigh, Gabriel looked over at Dean.

“Can you handle him? His heat is obviously fast moving and he’s reached the stage where trying to talk him out of something is about as useful as arguing with a brick wall.” He stated as he crossed his arms. Dean swallowed before taking a deep breath and nodding his head.

“Y-yeah, I’ll take care of it.” He almost whispered. Dean made his way over to Castiel and the Omega giggled as he held his arms out. The Alpha lifted him up, bridal style and went to leave the room but was stopped by Gabriel clearing his throat. He turned around, the question on his face so he wouldn’t have to voice it. It was hard enough trying to keep his growing erection under control and Castiel wasn't helping by nuzzling his neck.

“I’m trusting you, Dean Winchester. If he asks you to help him through this, I’m expecting you to do it. While the thought of my littlest brother having sex really grosses me out, I know how difficult it is to make it through a heat without an actual knot.” Gabriel sighed and tried not to break eye contact as the scent of Castiel’s heat was starting to fill the entire room. “This is his first time, so he might seem a little out of it. More so than most Omegas would, so just… be easy with him.” Dean nodded and that was the moment that Castiel decided to let out a mewl that almost melted the Alpha into a puddle of goo. He was almost begging Dean to get him to his room. With that, Dean turned on his heel and made his way to the steps, taking them two at a time and when Castiel pointed out his room, he wasted no time getting the other male in there. Once the door had been kicked closed, Dean deposited the Omega on the bed and he began to strip himself of all his clothes, but stopped once he reached his underwear. Dean almost drooled at the sight of Castiel laying there on his bed, his body covered in a thin sheet of sweat wearing dark blue lacy boy shorts. Their eyes locked and Castiel grinned, his eyes almost completely black with lust and heat.

“Do you like what you see, officer?”

 


	6. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING.  
> THERE IS MAN SEX IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> carry on.

Dean absolutely couldn’t believe where his life was. Two weeks ago he was living the single and lonely life and damn depressed about it. He was an Alpha; unmated with not even a thought as to who his life mate would be and all because of a college party he was now standing in a room with an Omega in the beginning stages of his _very first_ heat with an erection hard enough to probably cut diamonds. He attempted to adjust himself in his jeans as he stared hungrily down at Castiel, who was crawling up his bed towards the pillows; ass in the air and it was still clad by those damn boy shorts. The fucking lacy panties that matched the color of his lust-ridden eyes perfectly and cupped his behind like they were made just for Castiel and his perfect little bubble shaped ass that was driving Dean absolutely _mad_. A low growl made its way up his throat from deep in his chest as he watched a drop of slick slide down the inside of Castiel’s thigh and a new wave of scent hit the air. Apples, cinnamon, and sugar were now mixed perfectly with honey and vanilla and Dean thought he might die just from the pheromones that were filling the room. The Omega let out a little whine as he looked back at the Alpha over his shoulder from under his long black lashes. It took every ounce of willpower that Dean possessed to not pounce on the smaller man and take him for all he was worth.

“ _Deeeeeaaannn_!” Castiel keened as he presented himself for a moment before rolling onto his back and letting his legs fall open. One hand traveled up to his mouth as he drew a finger in and sucked on it while the other hand slid slowly down his abdomen; trailing over smooth planes of skin and well-defined muscle until he reached the hem of his underwear. He tugged at it playfully, testing the waters with Dean as their eyes met before letting it go with a light snap and ran the tips of his fingers over his own dripping erection and let out a moan at the pleasure it brought him. Castiel had never really been one to touch himself but as he was laying there teasing himself, it left him wondering why he had never really done it much before. It was probably the heat getting to him, but at that particular moment he didn’t really care; the only thing he was really focused on was getting Dean out of the rest of his clothes and getting his knot. He slipped his finger from his mouth and caught the Alpha’s gaze once more as a smirk crossed his face. “Are you going to be joining me, officer? Or should I just continue doing all this by myself?” Castiel finally asked, sitting up against the headboard a bit more. Dean swallowed thickly, his voice caught in his throat but he was almost positive that Castiel could smell the arousal rolling off him in waves. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he coughed once and then tried again.

“Is this really what you want?” He realized he answered Castiel’s question with another question and as much as he _really_ wanted to do this he had to make sure that the Omega knew what he was asking. Castiel took the opportunity to get onto his knees and hold his arms out; inviting Dean to join him. Dean quirked an eyebrow but once he received a genuine smile, the Alpha began stripping himself of everything save his own boxers and kneeled in front of Castiel, placing his hands on the smaller man’s hips. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek before leaning up to his ear and nipping at it gently.

“I may be in heat, Dean Winchester but I have wanted you since the first time I laid my eyes on you.” He whispered and then took his time slowly licking up the lobe of the Alpha’s sensitive ear. A shiver traveled up Dean’s spine and it took all of two seconds before his instincts kicked in when he realized that Castiel had just given him the go ahead. He leaned down a bit; his lips just a hair away from the other man’s and grabbed onto Castiel’s thighs. In one swift movement, Dean had pulled Castiel’s legs out from under him and pushed the Omega down onto his back once more and covered the lithe frame with his own well-built one. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other, drawing loud moans from the both of them. Castiel threw his head back, his long hair sticking to his face and neck with sweat and all Dean wanted to do was bury his hands in those curls and pull until the Omega was begging for him to take him. Ignoring his own wants, Dean reached his hands down and slowly slid the panties off of Castiel’s body and almost whimpered at the sight of the other male completely naked. He was perfect; his hips were round, his slick was coating the insides of his thighs, his cock was hard and leaking as it curved up to his belly. _That belly_ , Dean thought. The belly that he wanted to put his child in. The Alpha blinked and shook his head once before leaning down to finally capture Castiel’s lips in a soft yet heated kiss. It was slow at first, their lips brushing and their tongues meeting each other’s briefly but the gentleness didn’t last long. Dean pushed Castiel’s legs further apart as the kiss turned greedy and passionate. He trailed a hand down the Omega’s body; learning the curves and planes and dips and bumps along the way. Once he reached the other’s thighs he ran his fingers through the slick that had leaked down and coated his digits until they just about dripped with the liquid. Dean teased Castiel, running his index finger around the rim of his entrance but never actually pushing inside and actually brought to poor man to the point of almost begging.

“Alpha, _please_. I need you, I-I need your knot.”

“Hush, Omega. I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of you.” Dean nearly cooed as he kissed his way around Castiel’s jaw and down his neck. He finally, _finally_ pushed his first finger in and Castiel sighed as his eyes fell closed, focusing on the pleasure and staying relaxed so his Alpha could open him up. It didn’t take long before one finger turned into two, scissoring him open and two slowly turned into three as Dean patiently worked Castiel into a panting mess.

“I’m ready, please Dean, I’m ready for more.” Castiel said as he untangled his fingers from the bed sheets and wrapped his arms back around the other man’s neck. Dean removed his fingers as easily as he could, removed his boxers as quickly as he could and used the same hand he had opened Castiel up with to slick his cock up, jerking himself a couple of times to make sure he was well coated before lining the head up with Castiel’s entrance. Their eyes met and they both sucked in a breath of air as they realized what was happening. They kept their gazes locked as Dean slowly pushed himself in, pausing for a moment if he saw any hint of pain on the Omega’s face. When he was finally buried to the hilt, Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder as he struggled to keep still and allow the smaller man time to adjust to his size. It took maybe a minute before Castiel experimentally rolled his hips and cause a moan to erupt from Dean’s throat. “M-move...” The blue-eyed man whispered. It took Dean all of one thrust back in to find Castiel’s prostate and he knew the moment he did because the Omega threw his head back and damn near sobbed in pleasure. The Alpha set a slow rhythm at first, a steady push and pull that had Castiel moaning with every movement but it didn’t last long because they were both becoming desperate for release and Dean knew that even if this time didn’t last very long, it wouldn’t be but maybe an hour before the next wave of heat came. He sped up his thrusts and the sounds of skin on skin began filling the room as pheromones mixed and mingled in the air. Castiel was gripping tightly to Dean’s shoulders, his back arched and his neck exposed as he cried out in pleasure with each hit to his prostate. Dean’s hands were holding tightly to Castiel’s hips and he would bet money there would be bruises there the next morning but he didn’t care because those would be his marks on the Omega. Those would be marks proving that Castiel was his. A growl came from him again as the thought stayed in the front of his mind; Castiel was _his_. He was going to mark the man all up; inside and out and he was going to make sure that everyone knew who Castiel belonged to. He was going to bite him and bruise him and fill him up with his come and leave the smaller man smelling like him so it was undeniable who he belonged to. Those thoughts fueled Dean’s arousal and he began pounding into the man beneath him causing screams to be ripped from Castiel’s throat as he clawed at Dean’s back. The Alpha felt his knot swelling and knew he wouldn’t last too much longer and reached his hand in between their bodies to take Castiel’s neglected member in his hand and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Dean, please…” Castiel began saying, his nails digging into the meat of Dean’s sides. “I want you to mark me, make me yours – _ahh!_ Please, Alpha, bond me!” Dean thought about it for all of five seconds before sinking his teeth into the space where Castiel’s neck met his shoulder and made the Omega _shriek_. He bit down, _hard_ and sucked for a few moments before he felt a rush of heat flood his insides. His hips stuttered and he released the skin from his mouth as he felt his knot slip into Castiel. He barely registered it when Castiel’s come painted his hand and their stomachs because he was still somewhat focused on the warmth that was rushing through his veins. He moaned out his release, holding a boneless Castiel against his chest. When the last of his come painted Castiel’s insides Dean couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He collapsed on top of the Omega, both of them breathing heavily. He felt Castiel laugh softly and begin running his slim fingers through his short, sweaty hair and relaxed into the touch. There were a few minutes of silence that followed their love-making and not a bit of it was awkward. Dean had almost fallen asleep before Castiel finally spoke up. “I meant it all, Dean…” He whispered. The Alpha looked up into sea blue eyes; the heat haze was cleared up for the moment.

“What do you mean?” He asked, cupping one cheek in his hand as he pushed himself up onto the elbow of the opposite arm. A bright pink blush crossed Castiel’s face as he smiled.

“I meant that I wanted you to bond with me; I want us to be mates. I know that heat makes Omegas say things just to get a knot, but I knew exactly what I was saying and I knew what I wanted. I think the heat just made me bold enough to actually voice it.” Castiel said. “I’ve… I’ve wanted you from the first time we met, Dean. There was something about your scent that just… it’s hard to describe.” He shook his head and chuckled softly as he thought for a moment. “When I first smelled you I knew that you were-”

“Mine.” Dean interrupted Castiel, finishing his sentence as he smiled. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment; green and blue getting lost in one another as everything fell into place. “It was the same for me, Cas. I scented you and I had to make you mine.”

“Well, now I am yours, Alpha.” Castiel whispered, nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s. “And now that I have you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Castiel’s heat lasted another three days. The two only came out of the room for food and bathroom breaks. They only showered together, never separately and the one time that they managed to stay away from the bed for an extended amount of time, Dean wound up knotted in Castiel in the sun room for an hour. When they finally emerged from the bedroom, heat free and completely clean Castiel took his bedding straight to the washing machine while Dean joined his brother and Gabriel in the living room. When Castiel made his way in, Gabriel sat up and excitedly waved his little brother over to him. The Omegas sat next to each other on the loveseat as the Alphas stretched out on the couch and relaxed. After a few moments of whispering, Sam finally cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. Gabriel giggled and took his brother’s hand in his own.

“Guys, it’s been a long time coming, but uh, Sam and I have an announcement to make.” Sam smiled at his mate and nodded, giving the smaller man the go ahead. He held out his left hand for the other two to see a silver diamond ring. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was damn gorgeous and you could definitely tell its purpose. The silver band was wrapped around Gabriel’s left ring finger, and a beautiful full carat square-shaped diamond rested in the cast. Castiel’s hand slapped against his mouth as he gasped and felt tears come to his eyes. “We’re getting married!” Gabriel laughed and was immediately brought into a hug by his younger brother. After the short-lived embrace, Gabriel and Sam locked eyes for another second before Sam finally leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

“There’s also something else,” He began. Sam locked his fingers with Gabriel’s as they both smiled, genuinely smiled and shared a look between the two of them that was nothing but pure love. Keeping their eyes on each other Sam finally finished, “We’re gonna have a baby.”

“Oh my _god!_ ” Castiel cried out, laughing as he stood up and brought his brother into another fierce hug. When he pulled away, he put his hand on Gabriel’s belly and the two began chatting up a storm about baby names and what gender they were hoping for and everything else they could think of. Dean and Sam were in a tight hug that lasted longer than their normal ones and when they pulled back, Dean clapped a hand on his little brother’s shoulder congratulating him and telling him how proud he was. When Charlie and Ariel came home from work they received the news as well and Castiel made a beautiful roast for the impromptu celebration dinner. They all raised a glass of red wine for a toast at the start of the meal and drank to the health of Sam and Gabriel’s relationship, their baby, and their love; and if Castiel threw a wink Dean’s way nobody but the Alpha noticed. They held hands under the table and Castiel lay in Dean’s lap while they watched movies and slowly over the next couple weeks Dean’s things began coming into the house before finally Sam made his older brother sell his old apartment and just move into the house with them. When Dean immediately took his things to Castiel’s room, the only things that were said were a couple of smartass remarks like, “About time!” and “Thank god!” from Charlie and Gabriel. Exactly a month after Castiel’s first heat and his brother’s pregnancy and marriage announcement, the Omega began feeling sick to his stomach. When for a week straight he spent his mornings before class in front of the toilet, he blamed it on sympathetic pregnancy symptoms for Gabriel but when he finally had the nerve to pee on a stick he couldn’t deny anything anymore. He had been so nervous that he made Ariel look at it first, since she had been the only one home at the time. When Castiel saw the smile that was on the brunette’s face he knew what the answer was, he didn’t even have to look at the test but he did anyways. The big blue plus sign that meant the test was positive stared him in the face and for the first time in his life, Castiel wasn’t worried. He realized that he didn’t need to be worried. He had his mate, his older brother, his three best friends, and they all lived under the same roof. There was no way that he wouldn’t be taken care of because they had all be taking care of each other no matter what happened. Castiel closed his eyes as a smile graced his delicate features. He took a moment to process everything before hugging Ariel and telling her he was going to lay down. Instead of immediately laying down when he reached his and Dean’s room, Castiel set the pregnancy test on his lover’s nightstand with a pink and blue bow taped over the box with the result. He stripped out of all of his clothes except for the lacy blue boy shorts he had worn that day and slid under the covers, inhaling his mate’s scent from all around. He took the braid out of his hair and snuggled down, knowing that he would be able to get in a short nap before Dean got home from work. It was Friday and Bobby usually let him out early on Fridays if they were through with the week’s cases. He hadn’t even known he had fallen asleep until he woke to the feeling of fingers running through his curly hair. He smiled and nuzzled against the hand, not needing to open his eyes to see who it was because all he could smell was gun oil, leather, and salt water.

“Is this what I think it is, Castiel?” Dean asked, his voice low. The Omega nodded his head before leaning up to kiss his lover.

“We’re gonna have a baby, Dean Winchester.” Castiel giggled. Dean pet the smaller man’s face and felt tears stinging his eyes. He didn’t even try to fight them as warm affection flooded his veins.

“We’re gonna have a baby, Castiel Collins.”


	7. We're Not Gonna Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaa~aaack! :3 for those of you who are also reading Waterlilly Lane, you know the struggle that's been going on; small vacations, storms that took the power and thus my interwebs, my littlest monster's birthday party. it's been a wild last two weeks but I'm finally good for now and hopefully I can update more frequently. I'm not sure how many more chapters this one will have, but we're getting into the angsty part in this chapter because lawd knows you can't have a story that has a Dean/Cas pairing without some sorta angst. anyways, enjoy my dears!~

Castiel was almost six months pregnant when Dean was assigned an out of town case that corresponded with one of their own. They spent the night before Dean had to leave making love, holding each other, making promises that the Alpha would return safe and healthy. Pregnancy hormones had been getting the better of the Omega and he cried over almost everything, but he spent half the night sobbing into his mate’s chest as he dreaded the morning that was coming. Dean held Castiel tightly, shushing him lovingly as he ran his fingers through long black curls.

“It’s only supposed to be for a week, my love. A week and I’ll be home, back here and you’ll be in my arms where you belong.” The Alpha whispered before pressing a kiss into the Omega’s hair. Castiel nodded, hiccupping as he tried to calm himself and stop the crying. They fell asleep like that; wrapped up in one another underneath the covers of their shared bed and when the morning light came, Dean quietly slipped out of Castiel’s grip, kissed his lover softly on his lips, grabbed his duffel and headed down the stairs where Sam met him to see him off. The brothers shared a hug for a brief moment before they stepped outside into the cool autumn morning.

“You be safe, Dean. Come home to us in one piece.” Sam chuckled as he watched his older brother walk down the driveway to his beloved Impala. Gabriel stepped out, wrapped in his robe with one hand on his seven month pregnant belly and the other hand waving at Dean with a smile on his face.

“Cassie and I will make burgers and pie when you get back!” Gabriel called into the early morning light and received a laugh in return.

“I’ll get home as soon as I can!” Dean replied. He threw his bag into the passenger seat of his car and stood at the open door for a moment before looking back at Sam and Gabriel. “Make sure he’s okay. He wasn’t handling this really well last night and I worry-” Before Dean could finish what he was saying the front door opened once more and Castiel came running out, his arms out in front of him as he raced for his lover. Dean stepped out from behind his car door as Castiel leapt into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and burying his face into his neck. It didn’t take but a few seconds before he felt the wetness his had been expecting.

“You think you can just leave without saying goodbye?” Castiel whispered as he held tight to Dean. The Alpha chuckled softly before shaking his head.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He replied, embracing the smaller man as tightly as he could.

“You didn’t have to worry about that, Dean. I want to see you off, no matter how little sleep I get.”

“You need your rest, Castiel. You have the baby to worry about now.” Castiel let his legs slip down as he gently got back on his own feet and smiled softly, looking up at his lover, his arms still wrapped around Dean’s neck. They shared a brief kiss before Castiel reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and handed Dean a picture. It was from one of the sonograms Castiel had done and Dean smiled, looking at the blurry little photo of his… “Wait.” He stared harder for a moment, his eyes squinting as he looked closer. “Is that…?” He asked looking back at the Omega. Castiel nodded as their brothers joined them. Gabriel peeked over Dean’s arm and gasped happily as a hand came to cover his mouth to stop him from squealing. Sam chuckled as he pat his older brother on the back and said a quiet congratulations to the two of them.

“Yes, my love, we’re having twins.” Castiel said with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Do you know...?"

“A boy and a girl.” He answered before Dean could finish asking his own question. Castiel reached up and straightened out the collar of Dean’s leather jacket before reaching up and planting a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. “So while you’re gone, I want you to think of names for your son and daughter.” He whispered, his fingers reaching up to play with the short hairs at the nape of the Alpha’s neck. They closed their eyes and leaned the foreheads together; standing there for a little longer than necessary before Gabriel finally cleared his throat. Another kiss was shared between the lovers and they finally pulled away, Dean opening the door to the Impala once more and getting in as Castiel stepped back with Sam and Gabriel to give him room to move the car out of the driveway. “Be safe, my love.” Castiel said once the window was rolled down. Dean gave him a smirk and nodded his head before backing out and slowly making his way out of the neighborhood. Castiel stood there until the sounds of Def Leppard could no longer be heard before finally heading back into the house where Charlie and Ariel were finishing their breakfast and getting ready to head into work. He grabbed himself a glass of milk and a box of donuts before settling in the living room and turning on the Glee marathon that he knew was going to be playing all day. His class wasn’t until the evening that day so he figured it would be alright if he took some time for himself and relaxed. The first couple days were difficult; Castiel had trouble sleeping by himself so Gabriel and Sam often woke in the morning with a new bedmate but after the third night things became a little easier. Castiel was talking to Dean on the phone as often as he could, and by the fifth day he had a routine that he could follow to help him pass the time and keep him occupied. On the sixth night during their phone call Dean had to deliver the bad news that he was going to be gone for at least another week, if not longer and Castiel felt himself slipping right back into the emotional train wreck that he had been at the beginning of the week. They talked for another hour and a half before Dean had to get off the phone to get some sleep and once they hung up, Castiel grabbed his Alpha’s pillow before heading to his brother’s room. He stopped outside the door, hearing moans coming from inside the room and quickly turned tail towards Charlie’s room where he encountered the same thing. With a frown on his face and tears in his eyes, Castiel trudged back to his own room where he buried himself under blankets and pillows, inhaling the scent of his mate that still lingered deep in the threads. It took a few adjustments, but the Omega finally found a comfortable position that accommodated to his growing belly. His eyes fell closed and a few tears rolled down onto the pillow but he kept calm, not wanting to stress out the babies he was carrying. After the silence finally became too much for him, Castiel leaned over to his nightstand and pushed play on the iPod dock and the sounds of Daughtry began filling the room. He hummed softly to the song ‘Lullaby’ as he rubbed at his belly, trying to come up with names that matched the ones Dean had picked. A few minutes of thinking had done him some good because at the end of the song, Castiel grabbed his phone and quickly typed out a text to Dean.

**To: My Alpha <3 - Aluna Ivy and Steven Anthony?**

He waited patiently for about two minutes before his screen lit up with a reply.

**From: My Alpha <3 - they're perfect, love. now get some sleep.**

A brilliant smile crossed Castiel’s face as he snuggled further into his nest-like bed. He was on the verge of sleep when his phone lit up once more and he chuckled softly seeing that it was from Dean.

**From: My Alpha <3 - don't ever change, Castiel you're perfect just the way you are. I love you.**

He replied quickly and when no response came, he assumed his Alpha had fallen asleep and quickly followed suit. The next morning when Castiel received the call from Bobby saying that Dean had been taken hostage on the job all he could do was pass the phone off to Sam and sink to the floor in a sobbing heap. He clutched at his belly, holding tightly to the children within him as if they might be taken from him as well. Gabriel embraced his little brother, kissing his temple and whispering to him that things would be okay, that Bobby would bring Dean home and that everything would go back to normal once he returned. Castiel wanted to believe Gabriel, but bad things had happened to them all their lives, so why should this be any different? They held each other on the floor of the kitchen and when Sam hung up the phone, he joined them; his own tears beginning to fall and land in Castiel’s raven locks.

“What are we going to do, Gabriel…?” Castiel finally asked, his grip on the men tightening. Sam pulled away after a minute and took Castiel’s face into his hands.

“Dean said he was coming home to you and those babies. Bobby promised he would bring Dean home and dammit, that’s what’s going to happen.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Omega’s forehead. “He’ll be back, you’ll see.” He finished before taking the two smaller men back into his arms. While Sam had spoken words of encouragement, he had seen what happens in cases like these. He knew the risks of Dean’s job; the dangers that came with police work and even though he was trying to keep his lover and his brother’s lover calm, he couldn’t help but panic on the inside. He didn’t actually know for sure if his only flesh and blood would be coming home; he didn’t know if he would ever see his only brother again and that scared the shit out of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just got word that I'm taking yet another small trip, except this time it's out into the depths of the boonies of my hometown. ugh. anyways, if I can manage to get my computer to hook up to my grandparent's internet out there, I'll be able to post while I'm gone, if not then I'll have an update for you on Saturday for both stories. ALSO, I'm working on a new one because I'm one of those crazy people who just can't write one thing at a time or I'll go crazy and that should be up on Saturday, too. love you all! (:
> 
> ps; bonus points to anyone who can guess where I got the baby boy name! :3


	8. Rescue Me

Castiel lay in his bed, one hand absentmindedly running over his belly while the other rested behind his head. His brother was snoring beside him, both arms crossed over his slightly bigger baby bump. Sam had gone to work; Charlie and Ariel were out of town visiting Ariel’s family for some reunion and were supposed to be back later that day or something so that left the two Omegas home alone. Staring at the ceiling was about as much fun as watching paint dry and Castiel was damn tired of it. His original intention had been to take a nap with Gabriel, but he couldn’t fall asleep. His nerves were too worked up and he couldn’t shake his worry for Dean. It had been a week since he had received the phone call from Bobby, two weeks since Dean had left for his out of town assignment and there hadn’t been much progress in the way of finding his mate. Bobby called every day to let Castiel know they weren’t giving up, but with every day that passed, he knew that the chances of finding Dean were slimming. Finally, he sighed and stood up to make his way downstairs. If he couldn’t nap, he knew one thing for certain that would help calm his nerves. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and stepped out of the back door and onto the porch, heading straight for the stereo system that had set up under the covered part of the deck, near the hot tub. He knew there was only one CD in there so he skipped right to the track number he wanted, turned the volume up as loud as it would go and jogged out into the yard. Castiel’s hips swayed lightly at first, catching the beginning beat of the song and as the intensity increased, so did his movements. ‘Do U Feel Like Movin’ by Mohombi was damn near rattling not only the back porch but Castiel as well. His body moved along with the bass; swaying, twisting, shaking, sweating as he danced the routine he had memorized. Gabriel had woken up when the music first came on, but he had laid in bed for a minute to give his brother some privacy, knowing that dancing was his outlet. Finally, he couldn’t hold back anymore and made his way down and out to the backyard as he could just as the song was restarting. He caught his breath on the porch, watching as Castiel moved with tears coming down his face. After a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Charlie and Ariel standing behind him. They all shared a smile before walking down to join Castiel just as the chorus came on again and jumped right into the routine; all four of them in sync as they danced. There was one thing Castiel knew he was good at for sure, and that was teaching dances to whoever was willing to learn. He had been on the dance team in high school; he took different types of dance classes as he grew up; everything from ballet to ballroom to hip hop. Dance was his passion and everyone around him knew that. When the song ended and went straight into the next one, nobody questioned whether or not they were going to continue because they all knew that when Castiel needed to get things out, this was how he did it. For almost an hour straight, the four of them danced in their backyard; getting their stress relieved, tension draining from their bodies, exercising, and having fun all at the same time to try and keep their minds off of what was really going on. The last song, ‘Exotic’ by Priyanka Chopra ended at the same time the back door slammed open. Sam stood in the doorway with his phone pressed to his ear and Castiel noticed it immediately. Tears were in the Alpha’s eyes as he slowly walked down the porch, nodding his head as he listened to whoever was on the other line. He stood in front of Castiel for a few seconds before whispering an okay and goodbye and hung up. He sighed, bringing the Omega into a hug.

“They found him.”

 

**

 

Dean awoke to bright white lights, the sounds of beeping, and people all around him talking. He tried opening his eyes a few times, but failed and felt a few tears roll down his cheeks at the attempts; the lights were apparently just a little too much at the moment. He groaned, pushing himself up in the bed and quickly felt hands on his arms trying to help him. He scented the air; apples, cinnamon, and sugar; _Castiel. Mate._ His arms wrapped around the smaller man and he smiled at the small ‘oof!’ sound that came from his lover. A real tear prickled at his eye as he held tightly.

“Cas, you’re here. You’re actually here.” He almost sobbed as he buried his face into the Omega’s neck. Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s back comforting him however he could.

“Of course I’m here, lover. Where else would I be but with you?” Castiel replied as his own tears threatened to fall. The two held on tightly for as long as they could, but eventually the doctor laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder and began speaking.

“The drugs we found in your system should be clear in the next six to eight hours. They cause temporary blindness and that can last up to another twelve hours, but that’s not saying it will actually last that long. I want to keep you here at least until your urine and blood come back clean. I would recommend someone stay with-”

“Castiel. I want Castiel to stay with me.” Dean interrupted, holding tightly to his mate’s hand. He opened his eyes and found that the brightness he had seen before was a dull gray-ish color now. He really couldn’t see anything and that downright terrified him. He cleared his throat, trying to look around and find where people were standing but all he could really see was a black blur. He tried to speak but all that really came out was a sort of croaking sound and he had to swallow down a lump. He squeezed tighter to Castiel’s hand and the Omega let out a reassuring comment that Dean didn’t really understand because all he could really hear with the blood rushing in his ears. “Can I please just go home?” He finally asked. He heard the doctor sigh and it was another minute or so before his reply came. It made Dean anxious that it took so long to get an answer.

“Let us run one more tox panel and if it’s cleaner than yesterday’s was then we can release you. Only and _only_ if you keep the IV in and let the fluids finish flushing your system.” The man replied. Dean nodded his head rapidly, still clinging to Castiel.

“I’ll do whatever I have to do, please just let me go home with my mate. I’ve been gone two weeks and I don’t think I can do this without him.”

“I’m gonna be right here, my love. Whether you come home or stay.” Dean heard Castiel say. He sighed as he leaned back against his pillow, trying to relax a bit. The doctor continued on, telling him it would be a few minutes before the nurse would come in to draw more blood and then he’d have to wait the hour for the panels to run. It felt longer than it actually was; and by the end of the day Dean was checking out and being wheeled outside. Castiel helped him up into the Excursion, doing everything he could for his Alpha. It was a long drive home; six hours about and when they finally pulled into the driveway, Sam and Gabriel were there to greet them. That night after dinner, Castiel helped Dean upstairs, bathed him, helped him dress, and got him into bed without much trouble and when they curled up together everything finally began feeling right again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I certainly hope you guys are enjoying this. (: it's getting into the bad parts now (which won't last too long, I promise!) and I'm actually hitting the original plot that I had planned for this. FINALLY. lol, anyways, I want to thank those of you who comment, kudo, etc because you all are the reason I continue. you're the best and Ich liebe euch.~  
> <3


	9. I'll Fight

When Dean woke the next morning, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He blinked once, twice, three times before he realized that his sight had almost completely returned. He laughed heartily; turning towards where his mate should’ve been only to see that Castiel was not in the bed with him. A frown crossed the Alpha’s face before he heard the sounds of bass and singing from downstairs and the frown quickly turned into a smile.

_“But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh; I really don’t care! Oh, oh, oh; I really don’t care!”_

Dean slipped out of his bed and started the trek down towards the kitchen where he could hear Gabriel, Castiel, and Ariel all in the kitchen singing. He leaned against the doorway when he finally made it to his destination with his arms crossed, chuckling softly. Sam and Charlie were sat at the table as the three Omegas were dancing around the kitchen singing into cooking utensils. The radio was turned up as loud as it would go, food was on the stove cooking, he was surrounded by family; Dean wouldn't have it any other way and he couldn't even thank whoever enough that he would be lucky enough to have this in his life. He watched the three until they finished and Castiel hopped up on the counter, turning the music back down as he tried to catch his breath while laughing at the same time.

"Guys, I haven't been able to do that for weeks." He chuckled when he finally settled. He looked around the kitchen; still not noticing Dean in the doorway as tears came to his eyes. "I know I was a pain while Dean was gone. Especially for Gabe and Sam." He pointed his gaze at his brother and his (pretty much) brother-in-law. The two of them laughed for a second as they nodded.

"I'm not sure my bed is made for two pregnant Omegas and someone of my size." Sam replied, running a hand through his hair. Gabriel pat him on the shoulder and kissed his temple.

"Your moose size is difficult when bed shopping dear."

"Anyways!" Castiel said before they got into anything else. "I want to get this out before my hormones go nuts." He pulled all his hair over his left shoulder and began running his fingers through the curls before deciding to braid it. Gabriel motioned for him to continue as Ariel took a seat in Charlie's lap. "I really appreciate you guys helping me through it. I've never been dependent on anyone before, not even my own siblings-"

"I can attest to this!" Gabriel interjected.

"And I don't know what makes Dean so different, but without him here I just didn't feel right. And then when... when Bobby said he had been taken I just got worse. And you guys put up with me climbing into your beds in the middle of the night; you never made me leave and you never said a bad word about it. I invaded your personal spaces, I was constantly up someone's ass just so I wouldn't be alone and I know it had to get annoying, but I just need to say thank you. Last night was the first night in over two weeks that I had my mate in my bed and it was the first time I had been able to sleep right. I don't know if I was taking Dean's presence for granted or if I just didn't thank him enough for being in my life, but guys... you all helped me realize just how much he really means to me; and just how much our family means to me." His tears finally began to silently roll down his cheeks as he slid off the counter and onto his feet. He looked up at all the people sitting at the table, biting his lower lip to hold in a sob. "I love you all so much and I never want to lose you guys." Dean chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and pull Castiel into an embrace, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. It took the Omega a moment to realize what was happening, but he quickly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and buried his face in the Alpha's neck. He finally let go of his sob and everything came pouring out. "I was so scared, Dean!" He cried. "I was terrified that I had lost you!" Dean pressed another kiss to Castiel's head before he closed his eyes and shook his head, letting his own tears fall.

"I would fight my way through heaven, hell, purgatory, whatever to get back to you, Castiel." Dean whispered into black curls. After about a minute of silence, the four at the table stood and joined in, each of them embracing the couple that stood in the middle of their kitchen. Tears were shed from them all, some were happy, some were sad, some were tears of pain and fear from the past week but once everything had been said and put out in the open they all felt an air of relief around them. As they pulled away from the group hug, Dean wiped his eyes and looked over at Sam, who nodded. "I had planned on doing this later on, but with everything that's happened it's kinda put things into perspective for me..." He held up a finger as if to tell Castiel to hold on a minute. He jogged into the hallway and opened up the closet to grab something from his jacket before making his way back into the kitchen. He kept his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants and began to fidget around, rolling up onto the balls of his feet as he thought of how to start what he wanted to say. Charlie handed Castiel a tissue and he wiped his eyes with a giggle as he was handed another one.

"I only need this one, it's fine." He said, but Charlie shook her head.

"You're gonna need this one, too." She replied, earning a quirked eyebrow from her best friend. She waved him off with a smile as she leaned against the table with her arms crossed. "Get on with it Winchester. Some people have to work today." She teased and Dean stuck his tongue out at her.

"Way to be mature, Dean." Gabriel said sarcastically as he clapped twice.

"Alright, shut up and let me get this out." Dean finally said. He took a deep breath and met Castiel's eyes. How the man hadn't figured it out was beyond Dean, but he was just happy that nothing had been spoiled. "Castiel... when I first met you, you were extremely drunk. You were underage and I was ready to arrest everyone at that party, but I saw you and... something about you completely threw me off track. Your scent made me feel at home, your presence was comforting, everything about you just seemed _right_. And I know that sounds crazy, but there's no other way to describe it. Your hair was a mess, your shirt was almost too big, your eyeliner was kinda smeared, and even through all that all I could see was beauty. You're a man, yes but you're more beautiful than any woman I've ever met, more beautiful than any other man I've met as well. I love you, I love you with my everything and you're carrying my babies." Dean stepped forward and placed his hands on Castiel's swollen belly. "I can't thank you enough for making me this happy." His voice began cracking as he choked back his own tears again. The Omega hadn't even tried, his eyes were already flowing again. "You're making me a father, Cas and if there is one thing in this world that I have always wanted, it's been to be a dad."

"I can attest to this!" Sam laughed, trying to lighten the mood up some.

"Nice one." Gabriel chuckled, patting his lover on the shoulder. They all shared a small laugh before Dean finally got to his point. He took Castiel's hands in his own and smiled.

"I've never thought about spending my life with someone, but with you that's all I think about. It's all I want to do. You're my mate, my Omega, my lover. The mother of my children. You're my everything, Castiel and I never want to lose that." Finally, _finally_ Dean got down on one knee and let go of one hand to pull a little velvet box out of his pajama pants pocket. Castiel's free hand went up and covered his mouth as he gasped softly, eyes widening a little bit. Dean opened to box to reveal a ring the resembled Gabriel's, the only difference was the diamond was heart-shaped. "Castiel Collins, you are the love of my life. You are my life and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to spend it with. You're gifting me with a son and a daughter, you've brought me into a home filled with family and love and we've somehow all managed to create a pack-type nest thing here. You've made my life worth living and you've shown me that love isn't just for fools." He took the ring out of the box and held it up as it shone in the sunlight that was coming in through their glass back door. "Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" Castiel didn't know whether to laugh or cry some more so he did a little bit of both as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, Dean. Of course I'll marry you!" He cried happily. Dean all too quickly slid the ring onto Castiel's left ring finger and stood, lifting the smaller man into his arms and kissing his passionately. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and returned the kiss just as fiercely. When they pulled apart, the rested their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. Between the two of them, they could feel the twins kicking around in Castiel's belly. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam managed to beat him to it.

"Congrats, both Collins brothers are gonna be Winchesters."


	10. Call Your Name

Two more weeks.

Castiel sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror; rubbing his large belly. Two more weeks and he would reach his due date. The babies could come any day now and secretly he was hoping it was sooner rather than later. The Omega was almost twice his brother's size; which was expected considering he was carrying twins while Gabriel only had to carry around the weight of one. Another sigh fell from the brunette's lips as he was kicked in the ribs for what felt may have already been the hundredth time that morning. It was only nine thirty and the babies were so active, Castiel swore they were going to bruise him from the inside out. He had gotten all his assignments for the classes he'd be missing over the next couple weeks, Charlie and Ariel were switching off teaching his classes at the gym because he had finally gotten so big that he couldn't move like he used to, and now that he didn't really have much reason to leave the house Castiel found himself lazing around more than he ever really had. A small grunt escaped him as one of the twins did a full turn around within him and he brought a hand up to his belly. The skin under his hand was tight and he could feel a little foot pressing against him. Through the morning sickness, the stretch marks, the extreme cravings, hot flashes and everything else that had come with his pregnancy, every time he felt one of the children move he realized all over again how much he loved them and how worth it all would be once they finally arrived. Lost in his thoughts, Castiel closed his eyes and swayed gently from side to side as he hummed the tune for 'Let It Go' from Frozen in an attempt to get his overactive children to give him a few minutes of peace. The silence was broken by a loud scream from downstairs, causing Castiel to jump and grab onto his belly with both hands.

_"Castiel!"_

The Omega grabbed one of Dean's t-shirts from off their bed and threw it on, stretching it over his swollen form and made his way downstairs as quickly as he could. When he reached the hallway, he spotted Gabriel standing in the door way of the kitchen, hands on his own belly and in the middle of a puddle of liquid. The older male was beginning to breathe heavily, his face scrunching up as a contraction hit him. Castiel was stuck in place for a moment before his instincts kicked in; the whole lower level of their house reeked of labor pheromones. He jogged over to his brother, wrapping one arm around his shoulder while the other covered Gabriel's own hands and he walked him down the hallway towards the front door.

"Oh, Castiel, I don't know if this baby is gonna wait!" Gabriel cried, clutching at his belly as the contractions came as quickly as they had left. "They aren't even two minutes apart. Oh, god." Gabriel began breathing heavily. "I'm gonna have him in the car!" Panic was beginning to settle into him, but Castiel chuckled as he lifted two diaper bags onto his shoulders and grabbed both of their overnight bags from in front of the foyer table.

"You're not gonna have him in the car, Gabe. We're ten minutes from the hospital and plus, look!" Castiel pointed downwards and Gabriel's eyes followed. "You still have your pants on." A small, playful growl came from the older brother as Castiel cracked a smile. He grabbed his car keys and they both stepped outside. "Get in the truck, I gotta lock up." Gabriel nodded and did as he was told before waddling his way to the Explorer.

Bless Sam and his over-preparedness.

There was a towel on every seat of the vehicle, and even through his pain Gabriel managed a smirk. He got into his brother's truck and by the time he was buckled up, Castiel had loaded their bags and was climbing in as well, scooting the seat all the way back to accommodate the size of his stomach. He started the engine just as another contraction hit Gabriel, causing the car to fill with the scent of labor and birth. He turned on the air conditioner; even with it being almost winter the two of them were full of hormones that heated them up and he'd be damned if they were going to roast on their drive. Castiel talked his brother through his pain, keeping a soothing hand on his thigh or arm as he drove with the other but always keeping his eyes on the road. About halfway through their drive, Castiel felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen and winced slightly, hissing as he sucked in a breath of air. They stopped at a red light and he closed his eyes briefly to calm himself. When the light changed, he stepped on the gas because Gabriel had finally broken down; this was going to be a quick delivery. By the time they had made it to the hospital, Gabriel swore up and down the the baby was trying to crown and his cries had escalated to screams.

"Where is Sam!?" He yelled as they pulled up to the emergency room entrance.

"I left him two voicemails, too many texts to count, and I left notes with his assistant! He should've called me back by now." Castiel checked his phone once before he hopped out of the car. "I haven't even heard from Dean, yet." He jogged around to the passenger side as Gabriel opened his door and helped his older brother out. They had apparently made enough fuss on their way to the front that there were nurses waiting with a wheelchair for the Omega in labor when they walked in. Castiel ended yet another call to Sam and tried Dean once more, but was met with voicemail once again. He growled low in his throat as he followed the nurses pushing his brother down hallways to the L&D unit. It wasn't until they had Gabriel in his own room, changed, and hooked up to all the monitors that he finally felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and saw that his Alpha was returning his calls, _finally._ He swiped his finger across the front screen and instead of answering it like normally, he went on a damn near rampage. "You Winchesters better get your asses to this hospital right now. My brother is in labor and of course, the one day it's almost fucking impossible to get ahold of Sam is the day it happens. You find your brother, you get him here and I swear if I'm the one that has to hold Gabriel's legs up while he pushes this baby out, I will personally castrate Sam Winchester and make him wear his balls as earrings." He hung up the phone, not even giving Dean a chance to respond because he was busy with other things; like getting his brother comfortable. The doctor had come in and checked to see how far along things were going, and apparently the Omega had been right. It was going to be a quick labor because in the span of an hour, Gabriel had dilated to seven and a half centimeters. An anesthesiologist made her way into the room, preparing the medication and doing the procedure all within twenty minutes. Even with as far along as Gabriel was, he still requested something to help him with the pain and Castiel dared anyone to deny him. The look in his eyes threatened Hell and holy fire to anyone who made this birth any more difficult than it needed to be. Exactly twenty-eight minutes after hanging up the phone on Dean, both Winchester brothers were walked into the room by a nurse and Gabriel's face lit up like the Fourth of July. A bright smile, his eyes crinkled on the sides, and a half laugh-half cry of joy came from him.

"Baby, I am so sorry; I was in court when Cas called and Dean had to actually come pull me out for me to find out. I swear I wouldn't have just ignored you." Sam whispered as he sat on the bed next to his fiance, kissing the hand his IV was in. Gabriel nodded his head, the medication taking effect and numbing the lower half of his body and finally helping him relax. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I know, my love." Gabriel replied, squeezing his mate's hand gently. Castiel smiled fondly from his seat next to his brother as Dean came over and began rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Dean." The Omega almost mumbled. Dean shook his head with a chuckle.

"It's fine, babe. I know how you react under stress, and this all has to deal with your brother so I kinda wasn't that surprised."

"I still shouldn't have done it. I threatened your brother's manhood."

"You _what_?!" Sam asked, a stunned look on his face as he turned towards Castiel and Dean.

"Yeah, see... I kinda left that bit out when I told you what was going on." Dean chuckled, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. The conversation was interrupted as Gabriel sat up, placing both hands on his belly and crying out. Castiel stood and jogged to the door, opening it and calling for the nearest person to come help them. It only took a few seconds before a doctor and three nurses came into the room, checking the Omega and finding that he had progressed to ten and quickly called for a pediatrician to come to the room.

"He's not waiting!" Gabriel yelled, bending his knees up as he began feeling the urge to push. Sam was almost too shocked to move, but Castiel quickly shoved him into gear.

"Hold his leg, Sammy." Castiel instructed. "Dean, lift the head of the bed up for him and please, for the love of God, pull his hair into a ponytail." The nurses scrambled around the room trying to get everything prepared because things were going a lot quicker than expected. Gabriel let out a scream as he involuntarily pushed once and the doctor ran to the foot of the bed, lifting the sheet and gasped.

"He's really not waiting!" The man exclaimed with a laugh.

"Did you think I was fucking saying that for the fun of it!?" Gabriel yelled, growling through another push. It took all of ten minutes before a screaming baby boy came into the world covered in blood and fluids. He was immediately laid on Gabriel's chest while the Omega let out a sob as Sam cut the umbilical cord. Castiel covered his mouth as a few tears fell from his eyes and he laughed happily. Sam wrapped his arms around his mate and their child, crying softly as they both kissed the tiny baby's forehead. Neither of them cared he hadn't been cleaned up, it didn't matter because their child was finally there. "Hey little boy..." Gabriel whispered through his sobs as he pressed another kiss to his son's temple. "Robert Johnathan, you sure did things on your own time, huh?" He chuckled. Dean finally let out his own tears as he stared down at his nephew in wonder. The nurses finally reached over to take him to be cleaned up as the doctor helped with Gabriel. Dean still couldn't believe it all happened as fast as it did; and the realization hit him that the same thing would be happening to him anytime now. Castiel gasped softly, one hand covering his mouth as the other made it's way to his stomach. Everyone's attention turned to him before they heard the sound of liquid spilling onto the floor.

"Um, guys..." The youngest of them began, his voice quivering slightly. "I think I uh... I think my water just broke."


	11. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's kids are obviously as impatient as he is.  
> Happy Birthday, Aluna and Steven! :DDD

Castiel stood there, hands on his belly as a look of pure terror crossed his face. Dean and Sam were both sort of dumbfounded, not quite processing what had happened. It took all of thirty seconds before a contraction struck the Omega and he almost doubled over in pain. Gabriel swatted Sam's shoulder and pointed towards his little brother.

"Go help him, dammit!" He almost yelled, but was mindful of his newborn son cradled against his chest. The baby squirmed just the tiniest bit in his mother's arms but settled right back down. Dean was the first to take charge, leaping from his chair beside his brother-in-law and quickly wrapping his arms around his lover to help keep him on his feet. The doctor who had helped Gabriel deliver walked in carrying a chart and was opening his mouth to say something when he heard Castiel grunt in pain.

"Another one? So soon?" He asked, dropping the chart on the nearest surface and striding over to the middle of the room, where he flung the curtain to the side to reveal another bed. He pushed the nurse call button and ordered for someone from the nursery to come get the baby from the room and for another to come help the Omega who had just entered labor while he turned on monitors and pushed the bed closer to Gabriel's. "He's your brother, right?" He asked Castiel as Dean helped him sit on the chair, not caring that the smaller man was still leaking amniotic fluid all over the place. Castiel nodded as tears came to his eyes. "Well, I've learned over my years," He started, lifting the head of the spare bed up and pulling a hospital gown out of a drawer next to it. "That when Omegas go into labor at the same time; especially siblings, or y'know, relatively close to the same time, being near each other helps ease things along." He handed Dean the gown and patted the bed once he was done with it. "I'm gonna leave you in here so you can deliver in the room with your brother. And your family. Get into the gown and get settled in the bed. A nurse will be in here shortly to clean up and then I'll come check you; see if you've dilated any. If your water broke, it means you've probably been in labor for a little while and just not noticed it which wouldn't be as surprising as you think with everything that's happened here today." The man left the room after receiving nods from them all; grabbing his chart and leaving Castiel to change in private. Dean helped his mate undress and then slip the gown on over his belly while also telling him to remember to breathe through his contractions and counting along with Gabriel. Sam had turned his back, a light blush dusting his cheeks. When the nurses came in, Castiel had settled into the bed, the blankets covering up to the swell of his stomach. One of them was wheeling a bassinet to take Robbie (as Sam had so diligently nicknamed him) to the nursery for his first bath and a change; and also so he wouldn't be in the room while Castiel delivered. The other woman had started off by introducing herself; Meg was her name and she seemed rather sarcastic, but kept her comments light-hearted so Castiel wouldn't be uncomfortable around her. She slipped an IV into his hand without him hardly noticing, hooked the heart rate monitor up to him and also around his belly so they could hear how the twins were doing, and another monitor that would measure the strength of his contractions. She pat him lovingly on the shoulder before nodding and heading towards the door.

"You have a button to call me on the remote that controls the bed, so if you need anything don't hesitate to ring for me. The Doctor will be back in shortly." And with that, she was closing the door, leaving the four of them to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm not gonna lie, Cassie," Gabriel began as he reached his hand across the small distance separating their beds. His little brother took his hand and Gabriel squeezed gently in affection. "This is gonna hurt. It's hell." His eyes were serious, but they quickly fell into a gleam of happiness. "But it's going to be worth it in the end. You have to fight to get the kid... well, in your case _kids_ out but-"

"Oh, the minute you see them will make it all worth every bit of crap you've gone through." Sam interrupted, stars almost shining in his eyes. Gabriel punched him lightly in the arm, a pout crossing his face.

"I was talking, asshole." He said. "And you weren't the one who just had to push out the almost nine pound miniature moose spawn." It was Sam's turn to pout.

"He's tiny, I think."

"You're also gargantuan, Sam." Dean added with a chuckle. Sam gave his brother the one finger salute but the mood ended when Castiel gripped not only Gabriel's hand, but Dean's as well as another contraction hit him. Dean took a look at the monitor and saw the peak point of the contraction reached the top of the paper. He wasn't quite sure what he was reading but he figured that was probably the strongest they could get, which in turn meant it was hurting.

Hence, he heard the bones in his fingers cracking.

"Oh, god, Cas baby." He almost had to yank his hand out of his lover's grip but the smaller man let go, exhaling the breath he had been holding and apologized profusely to the both of them. The doctor chose that moment to come in. He didn't really say much at first, just check the paper Dean had looked at.

"Your contractions are coming every five minutes or so, which is usually a sign that you've been at least in inactive labor for a while. Had you felt any kind of pain before your water broke, Castiel?" The man asked, finally looking at his patient. A thoughtful look crossed the Omega's face before it lit up with an answer.

"Yes, actually. Last night I had a few cramps, but I thought it might've been because I ate those Cheetos. They were the uh, the hot fries. And I usually get like, really bad heartburn and sometimes a couple cramps but last night's were worse than usual. It actually felt like my belly was tightening-" He stopped, a blush coming to his face. "Oh."

"Sounds like contractions were happening last night, just not as frequently."

"No, they were maybe twenty minutes apart and only lasted a few hours. Oh! And when I was driving Gabriel here, I felt something then, as well but I ignored it because I was worried about getting him here before the baby came." Castiel added.

"You were having contractions driving me here and failed to mention it?!" Gabriel asked, a look of horror on his face. Castiel looked to his brother and shrugged.

"I'm not sure that's what they were, it was just little pains." He leaned forward again, placing a hand on his belly as he was hit with another wave of pain. "God, these are starting to hurt worse each time." He said through gritted teeth.

"Breathe, baby. You gotta remember to breathe or it'll make it worse." Dean soothed as he rubbed up and down his mate's back. When it ended, the doctor nodded his head, checking the paper one last time. He stepped to the other side of the room and slipped on a pair of gloves before standing in front of Castiel's legs.

"I need to see if you've dilated any. After that, we'll determine if you can get your epidural-"

"I uh, I don't want anything." Castiel almost mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't want anything for the pain. I want a natural birth." Castiel spoke with a little more confidence this time. His doctor smiled and nodded before motioning for him to lift his legs up. A few minutes later, he was covering the Omega's legs back up and taking off the gloves.

"You're about six and a half centimeters, so it may be a little while before your little one decides to make an appearance."

"It's twins." Dean corrected. The doctor contemplated that for a moment.

"And you aren't having a Cesarian?" He asked. Castiel shook his head in the negative.

"No, I want to deliver them on my own. I spoke with my OB about it and she said it would be fine, so long as I had the proper supervision."

"Who is your doctor? I can call her and have her join us."

"Jessica Moore."

"Ah, yes. She's an excellent one, isn't she?" The man replied with a smile. Castiel nodded this time. "Well, I've leave you all to it. I'll let you know when Miss Moore gets here and we can proceed from there."

Castiel's labor was nothing like Gabriel's; it didn't go by fast, he didn't dilate near as quickly as he expected to so when two and a half hours had passed by and he was only at eight centimeters, Doctor Moore came in the room and began giving him ideas to help speed up the process. "First births are usually fairly long as it is, and from what I've read on your chart you've been in labor for about a day. Maybe longer. With twins, sometimes it takes a little longer, but as I explained the closer we got to your due date; every labor and delivery is different. Nobody's is the same. Even mothers that have children multiple times never have the same kind." Jessica began explaining. "It's just like every pregnancy is different." She lifted the blankets with her hand and the gloved one disappeared as she checked him once more. She 'hmm'ed softly, a wince of pain crossing Castiel's face briefly before she pulled away and tucked the sheets back in, patting him on the leg. "See, it took you two and a half hours to dilate two centimeters." She said, throwing the glove away, but when she turned back to face the group a smile crossed graced her features. "But it's only taken you a little over twenty minutes to get to ten." Castiel gulped, sitting up.

"You mean, I'm done? It's time?" He asked, panic settling low in his belly. Jessica nodded.

"If you haven't felt it yet, the urge to push should be hitting you here soon so I'll go ahead and get the nurses and pediatrician heading this way." She replied, the calming smile still on her face. She would do anything to keep her patient as comfortable as possible, so she kept her tone quiet and happy. "There's no reason to be afraid, Cas. You've been waiting eight and a half months for this!" She giggled, pulling a cover over her clothes and slipping gloves onto her hands. Castiel nodded, but sat up quickly with a grunt and closed his eyes as he fought the urge that was rising in him.

"Jess, I think they're ready." He groaned, his hands gripping the sides of the bed. Dean stood, panic flooding his veins. Helping Gabriel deliver seemed easy, he had been instructed what to do by his lover; but this was different. This was Castiel. This was the one who had helped him just hours before and now he had no direction to go and wasn't quite sure what to do. Gabriel pushed Sam over towards his brother and the taller Winchester grabbed the older's shoulder.

"Jess is a great doctor, Dean. She'll help you. And I'll be right here to help, too." Sam said and then reminded Dean to take a calming breath. "You've gotta keep your cool for Cas." He added.

"Somebody pull his hair back, please." Gabriel said, sitting up in his own bed. There was no way he was gonna be able to stand long enough to help his brother deliver, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to sit there and hold his hand. He swung his legs over the edge and leaned just the tiniest bit forward to take one of Castiel's hands in his own and massaged his wrist with his thumb. "Remember your breathing, Cassie. Remember to push until the ten count is over and to take deep breaths in between. It's gonna hurt, but I know you can do it." He said soothingly as Castiel began to cry.

"I have to push, Jessica!" He cried out, his legs bending upwards on their own accord.

"Sam, help me." Gabriel said, grabbing his pillow and placing it on the chair his mate had been occupying. Sam took Gabriel's hand and helped him into the seat so he could be closer to Castiel and the older brother leaned his forehead against his younger brother's whispering things only the two of them could hear. Castiel nodded his head as best he could, tears coming down his face. "Sam, Dean, you two hold his feet for Jess." Jessica lifted the sheet up, looking down and gasping softly.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked, worry filling his features. The doctor nodded, laughing softly as she took her spot in front of the Omega.

"Push, Cassie." Gabriel instructed, and his little brother began bearing down, his face turning red as he sobbed through the first ten count and then let out a shriek at the end.

"Take a quick breath and do it again, your first one is almost here!" Jessica said, a look of concentration finally crossing her face. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she bit down gently on the inside of her bottom lip as she helped ease the first of the babies along the way.

"...Eight, nine, ten!" Sam and Dean finished and Castiel fell back against the bed that had been leaned forward for him. A tiny cry alerted them all to the presence of the firstborn, Steven Anthony.

"It's your boy!" Gabriel laughed, looking down. Castiel let out a sort of laugh-cry as Dean cut the cord with his own tears falling down his cheeks. They had a brief moment with the boy, Jessica laying him on Castiel's chest long enough for them to get a good look at him before the nurses took him away and they went right back to work. After another twenty minutes of pushing, Jessica having to help coax the other baby into turning around so she wouldn't be breech, and lots of screams and tears, Aluna Ivy graced them all with her presence. Castiel once again fell back, this time completely exhausted and not sure how his eyes were still open, but when he felt his daughter being laid on his chest he sobbed. She was much smaller than Steven, but she let them all know just how healthy she was with her little cries.

"My little girl." Dean whispered, leaning down to place his hand on the little head that was full of dark hair. Aluna finally calmed a bit as her parents both placed kisses to her forehead, finally understanding that it didn't matter she was still covered in fluids and god knew what else; she was there and that's what mattered. When the nurses took Aluna, they handed Steven back to Castiel and the Omega continued to cry softly.

"My baby boy." He said gently, cradling the child in his arms.

"He's eight pounds exactly." Meg chuckled, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked down at the family with a smile.

"She's six pounds, nine ounces!" Another nurse called from across the room. Dean and Castiel both shared a laugh as Sam placed a hand on his nephew's back.

"You must've been stealing all the food from baby sister, huh? You're gonna be like Uncle Sammy and daddy, aren't you?" Gabriel asked the child as he stood to place a kiss on his forehead. Sam helped Gabriel back into his bed and everything finally began calming down about half an hour later. When all the nurses, the pediatrician, and Jessica had left the room Sam went to get Robbie from the nursery. It was around six in the evening when they were moved to their permanent room for recovery. A nurse brought in packets of papers for birth certificates and social security cards for the Omegas to fill out while the new fathers fed their infants. Around seven, their meals were brought to them; Meg bringing in extra trays for Sam and Dean and earning a very hearty thank you from both Alphas. Finally, around nine that night, everyone settled in to get some rest; Sam and Dean sleeping on the fold out couch that had been brought into the room for them.

In between the beds were three bassinets with the children all asleep.

One little boy with sunlight-through-whiskey colored eyes and brown hair.

Another little boy with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles already crossing his nose.

And finally at the end was a baby girl with almost black hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles gracing her cheeks.

Robert Johnathan, Steven Anthony, and Aluna Ivy were finally there. And their family couldn't have felt more complete.


	12. Undefeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty guys, I think we may have one or two more chapters after this one but I'm about to have to wrap this one up.  
> I wanted to apologize as well, I've been meaning to update for a while now but I started back in school last week so I've been busy. three of my four classes are online, so I don't have much time to update my fics. I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten or abandoned my stories, kay? I love you all!
> 
> also, time jump here. it's just to skip all the hospital stuff, lol.  
> this chapter is also kinda sorta like a filler for what I have planned in the next one; I just wanted some fluff. XD

A cry came over the monitor that alerted the new parents to one of their children waking. Castiel rolled over and checked this alarm clock; three-thirty in the morning. It was about that time, he guessed so with a huff he got out of his bed and pulled a shirt over his head before leaving his room as quietly as possible to make his way down the hall to the nursery. When he walked in, he checked the crib where Steven and Aluna slept to see them both still asleep but heard a whine come from across the room. He chuckled softly and walked over to his nephew's bed and saw bright hazel eyes staring up at him, a smile coming to the infants face. "What's the matter, Robbie? Did nobody else wake up when you did?" He lifted the little boy into his arms, cradling his head into the corner of his elbow and crossed the room to the small fridge they kept bottles in. Grabbing one of them, Castiel turned on the warmer and placed the bottle inside for a moment to heat up the formula. The last thing any of them needed was a baby with belly cramps from a cold feeding. When the timer dinged, the Omega took the bottle and sat in the glider in the corner of the room and propped his feet up on the matching ottoman. Usually he would get Gabriel for the early morning with Robbie, but seeing as how his own children were still resting peacefully in their bed, he felt no need to wake his brother when he knew he needed the rest. Robbie sucked on the bottle greedily, causing Castiel to chuckle just a bit. The boy was just like his father; he didn't waste time with eating and he wanted to make sure nobody was going to get what was his. Halfway through, Castiel pulled the nipple from Robbie's mouth and sat him up, propping him on his shoulder and began patting his back in hopes of getting a good burp from the boy. It only took a few seconds. With a laugh, they resumed the feeding and when he was almost five ounces out of six into his bottle, Robbie began to fall back asleep in his aunt's arms. Castiel had fought tooth and nail about being called Aunt Cassie, but everyone insisted on it because it fit him so well. His only term to agreeing was that his children called Gabriel Aunt as well, which had been fought against but eventually they all agree to it. Dean had returned to his job at the police station a week after they came home from the hospital; unfortunately Alphas didn't get 'maternity' leave, but Bobby had been kind enough to give Dean and extended paid vacation. Sam went back to classes and even got an internship at a local law office. It didn't pay much, but it would be more than what his current job paid him so he quickly took it. Charlie and Ariel continued to teach Castiel's classes until he felt well enough, but he was sure he'd be back in his gym within the next week or so, doctors orders be damned. For some reason, doctors believed that Omega males needed longer than females to recover from birth but two weeks after, Castiel was feeling much like his old self again. He continued to rock back and forth, slowly as Robbie fell deeper into his slumber and that's what Aluna's little cry alerted him to her beginning to stir from sleep. He laid his nephew down as quickly as possible and scooped up his daughter, shushing her softly as he repeated the same process. When he was settled back into the rocker, Castiel began the routine he always used when dealing with Aluna; humming to her as she ate. If Castiel didn't sing or hum, Aluna cried so he learned quickly that what his daughter demanded she got.

She was so much like Dean already and she was only two weeks old.

_"She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars, making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers_ _, she's falling apart waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms, yeah. In his arms, yeah. She's waiting for Superman to lift her up and take her anywhere-"_

"Am I interrupting the princess' demands?" Dean's voice came from the doorway, startling Castiel slightly. Blue eyes looked up to meet green and the two men smiled.

"She's already asleep, so I think it's just habit to continue singing to her." Castiel whispered, brushing a piece of dark hair across his daughter's forehead. "She looks like you, y'know." He added.

"But Steven looks like you." Dean retorted, making his way across the room towards his mate. "Which I find rather funny because he has my hair color and Lu has yours." He said, kneeling next to Castiel. There was a silence that settled over the couple for a few minutes before Dean finally broke it, placing his hand over Castiel's. "Thank you." A quirked eyebrow alerted him to his mate's confusion. Dean chuckled softly before explaining, "You've given me two beautiful children, Castiel. I never thought I would be someone's mate, much less a father. Children just didn't seem to be something in my future and meeting you completely changed all of that. You gave me hope that I could be all that I had dreamed of being and now I am; I'm living my dream." He stood and placed a kiss to the smaller man's cheek before he cupped it in his palm. "The only thing we have left to do is change your last name."

"Well, we'd better get right on that, huh?" Castiel whispered, leaning forward a bit to kiss the lips that had been tempting since Dean walked in the room. Before Aluna had the chance to wake back up, Castiel stood and laid her back down in the crib and that's when the pair shuffled out of the door, closing it quietly behind them and made their way back to their room. Once they had closed their own door, Dean flopped down on the bed and patted the empty spot next to him; Castiel accepting the invitation in the form of crawling up Dean's legs and planting himself firmly in the Alpha's lap. They wrapped their arms around one another, placing gently kisses wherever there was exposed skin as pheromones began filling up the room with the sweet scent of arousal. It was the first time they had really touched each other sexually in almost a month because the last two weeks of Castiel's pregnancy had been hell on his body. Dean relished the feeling of his Omega trying to hold back, trying to not grind down on his growing erection, but he knew it wouldn't last very long. The two of them had appetites for sex that were near insatiable when it came to each other. Dean gripped at Castiel's hips causing the dark haired man to throw his head back and finally give in, grinding his hips down and letting out a low moan. The Alpha responded by thrusting upwards, feeling the heat rolling off his mate's body. He leaned forward, inhaling the scent behind Castiel's ears and down the length of his neck before trailing licks and sloppy kisses back up the same path his nose had traveled.

"I thought you were supposed to avoid sex for four weeks after birth, Cas." Dean almost groaned when the thought came to his mind, disappointment filling his senses but he knew that the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover. Castiel actually _did_ groan when he realized that Dean was right. He placed his head on Dean's shoulder and almost sobbed, his bottom lip poking out in a full on pout that even though Dean couldn't see, knew was there. Dean began to massage Castiel's shoulders to reassure him that yes, _dear god yes_ , he wanted his Omega more than anything but he refused to put him in any kind of pain that wasn't a necessity. Castiel nodded, understanding the meaning behind it all and pressed one last kiss to Dean's neck before sliding off his lap and laying down on his side, offering for the Alpha to join him. In no time at all, Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel's middle and was spooned up against his back. The joked about for a minute or so, Castiel teasing Dean and vice versa before they fell back to sleep. Castiel went first, his breath evening out with his hands holding tightly to Dean's and not long after, Dean went right behind him. They held onto each other the rest of the night and when they woke in the morning to the sounds of their children crying, both the Alpha and the Omega knew that their life was just about perfect.

The only thing left to do was what Dean had said; and that was change Castiel's last name.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you hear the bells? Those are for you, little brother."  
> "I'm finally gonna be a Winchester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, firstly I would like to apologize.  
> I absolutely NEVER meant to leave for so long, but with school and everything else that went on last semester, I had zero time to update. I was able to come back during Christmas break, and I had actually had all my updates written but my friggin' computer crashed and I had to get a new one. so, I had to rewrite everything, and while I am back in school again, I have actually made myself a schedule so I have the time to sit down and do updates like I want to.  
> secondly, this is gonna be the last chapter for this fic. I think I may do a couple little oneshots to go along with it, but right now I need to focus on getting my other things updated as well, so those won't come until after all that's done. if anyone has any ideas or requests for said oneshots, let me know and I'll see what I can whip up for you!  
> third; I want to take a moment to say THANK YOU. thank you to each and every person who has commented, given me kudos, and let me know how much they enjoyed this. you guys are great. absolutely amazing, and this fic (nor any of my others) wouldn't have made it as far as they have without your criticism, your appreciation, and your love. so again, thank you. I love you all! <3

**August 20th / Wedding Day ~ 8:28 am**

 

"Wakey, wakey, Princess Bride! It's your big day!" Charlie dive bombed the bed Castiel was sleeping in, tackling her best friend into the mattress. Ariel pulled the curtains open, letting the bright morning sun into the room. A loud groan came from underneath Charlie as Cas tried to bury himself further into the sheets and pillows he had managed to burrito in.

"Cassie! Get up or we will dog pile the bride!" Gabriel laughed as he walked in to join them. Ariel didn't even wait, she just jumped in full on tadpole-splash mode onto the bed, landing perfectly on top of Charlie and Castiel. A loud 'oof!' erupted from underneath the blankets moments before a dark head of unruly hair emerged from beneath the comforter. Castiel's eyes were narrowed and damn near bloodshot as he glared at the three people who had dared to interrupt his sleep.

"Get offa me." He mumbled, attempting to roll over. Charlie and Ariel let out twin giggles. "Unless you want me to piss myself, which in turn means I piss all over you two, I suggest you get off of me." The girls were quick to scramble away from the bed, Gabriel laughing as he watched his brother crawl out from his cave.

"You look dreadful this morning, Cas." He chuckled, taking a seat in the recliner next to the window. He risked a peek outside, shivering as he remembered just how high up they all were. Quickly, he turned his attention back to where it had previously been focused. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Oh, let's see..." Castiel began, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed and stretching. "We were up for the rehearsal dinner until damn near eleven, then you thought it would be brilliant to go drinking until one thirty in the morning, and then I laid in bed questioning all my life choices up until now til round about four, and here it is-" He checked the clock. "Eight thirty, my wedding is at one and I'm absolutely terrified Dean is going to realize what a horrible decision it is to marry me." Castiel began to pull his hair up into a pontytail, then let it down as he realized that he would be taking a shower soon. He stood, finished stretching and then met the eyes of the three people in his room. "What?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. Gabriel, Ariel, and Charlie each gave each other a look before bursting into laughter.

"He's finally getting the pre-wedding jitters!" Charlie doubled over, grabbing her stomach as she gasped for breath between laughs.

"What's so funny?!" Castiel demanded, crossing his arms. Gabriel walked over to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Cassie, baby brother, light of my life. Dean is _not_ going to leave you standing at the altar. He was scared you were going to dip out of the hotel in the middle of the night!" Charlie joined them, giving Cas a hug before separating the brothers and shoving Castiel towards the bathroom.

"Now, hurry and go shower. We've got appointments up to our ears today and we can't be running late. We have to be out of here by nine."

 

**9:15 am**

 

Castiel grimaced, scrubbing his face with his hands as he sat in the chair that had been appointed to him while Adam worked diligently on his hair. "Do you honestly have to pull so hard?" Cas mumbled, earning a slap to the back of his head.

"Beauty is pain, asshat. You deal with this, you'll look fucking fabulous for your wedding. Now shut your face and let me work." Adam retorted, resuming his pulling and combing and brushing and God knew whatever else he was doing to Castiel's hair. A snort came from Gabriel, who was sitting in the seat to his right. Ariel and Charlie were both to Castiel's left getting their hair curled and pulled into half up-dos. Cas ended up playing Words With Friends with Sam for the next hour and half while Adam curled and hummed and made small talk. By the end of the second game, he sighed and went to tuck his phone into his pocket when Adam happily announced he was done.

"Oh, thank God." Cas huffed out as Adam walked around to his front and began readjusting his bangs just a bit.

"Done with your hair, honey. I gotta do your make-up now." The blonde chuckled. "Don't worry-" He began as Castiel started to deflate a bit. "It'll only take me fifteen or twenty minutes. If you're still, it may take less time than that." Cas nodded and sat up straight as Adam reached into the drawers behind him, pulling brushes and color pallets out. He worked quickly, but professionally, telling Cas when to close his eyes, when to blink while adding mascara, to rub his lips together after the application of lipstick. Thirteen minutes later, Adam was smiling, hands on his hips as Charlie, Ariel, and Gabriel all joined him and admired his handiwork.

"Holy crap, Castiel." Gabriel muttered, a smile coming to his face. Ariel covered her mouth, trying not to cry while Charlie leaned down to give her best friend a hug.

"Is it... do I look okay? Is Dean gonna run away?" Cas was slightly worried, but just as he finished getting the question out of his mouth, Adam pulled the cover off the mirror in front of him and he gawked at his own reflection. A thick braid served as a headband, going across the top of his head and a small silver diadem rested just in front of it. His bangs had been straightened and were brushed across the left side of his face while the rest of his hair was curled thickly, falling over his shoulders and down his back. His eyes had been lined in black; both his top and bottom lids ever so lightly, mascara lengthened his already black lashes, while a sapphire blue and white eyeshadow had been used gently to bring out his eyes. Castiel felt like he had just stepped off a runway. He felt gorgeous, and for the first time in his life, he actually felt _proud_ to be an Omega.

 

**11:20 am**

 

"Oh God-" Castiel took in a deep breath. "Ellen, you're pulling too tight." That earned him the second slap to the back of his head today.

"Beauty-"

"Is pain, if I endure this, I'll look fucking fabulous at my wedding. I know." Cas turned to look at Ellen with a smirk on his face. "I heard the same speech from Adam this morning." Ellen smiled and went back to adjusting Castiel's wedding gown. It was more beautiful than he had expected; a plain white dress with a corset top, a sapphire blue sash that tied around his hips, and faded into a ballroom-style bottom. It was everything he had dreamed of; not too fancy, but not so plain that it was boring. Once the woman had finished zipping it up, she made Cas turn around and did a once-over, making sure everything was perfect. Ariel and Charlie came out of their changing rooms, wearing strapless cocktail dresses that matched the blush sash on Castiel's gown. "Are you wearing a dress or a suit, Gabe? I don't think you ever told me." Cas chuckled, waiting for his brother to come out. The older Omega stepped out, black suit with a dark blue button down underneath the jacket and a pair of Converse shoes.

"Suit, baby bro. I may be an Omega in all sense of the word, but I refuse to wear a dress like those girls are wearing right now." He laughed, joining them. "You, on the other hand, wear one absolutely fabulously and I _cannot_ wait to see the look on your almost-husband's face." The brothers shared a hug before Gabriel made Cas do one more turn around. "Please, _please_ tell me you are wearing heels." He giggled almost uncontrollably. Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes as he lifted up the dress to show off his white and silver gladiator sandals.

"No way in hell." He said, face completely straight. Ellen wiped a tear from her eye before giving them all a slight shove.

"Limo's outside, guys and gals! I'll see you at the church."

 

 **12:50** **pm**

 

 

Castiel paced the choir dressing room, his fingers itching to scrub at his face, so he settled for twisting papers up in his hands. "He's not gonna be there. He's gonna realize that I'm not what he wants and he's gonna cancel the whole thing." Gabriel and Charlie both stood, stopping the Omega in mid-stride and put their hands on his shoulders and hips.

"Honey, I've already been to check on Dean. He's as nervous as you are, but I can promise you that he will _not_ leave you standing at that altar." Charlie said, a smile on her face as she comforted her best friend.

"Are the kids-"

"The kids are dressed and ready, don't worry. Everything is going to be perfect." Charlie cupped Castiel's face and kissed his forehead as he sighed out a breath of relief.

"You guys are a Godsend." He chuckled, wrapping both Charlie and Gabriel in a hug. Ariel peeked her head in the door with a big smile on her face.

"Time to get into place, Runaway Bride!" She laughed, taking his hands and leading him out of the room; Charlie and Gabriel pushing him from behind. They all shared little laughs, smiles, and hugs before Castiel gasped as he heard the music start playing from within the sanctuary. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he was handed his bouquet from Ellen as her daughter Jo held onto Aluna's hand as the ten month old waddled out of the now open doors, flinging red rose petals anywhere she could. Castiel covered his mouth to keep from sobbing and laughing at the same time. Ellen's husband, Bobby walked up with Robert and Steven who were both holding pillows with the wedding bands on them. The boys were a little more distracted with trying to play with each other, but Bobby had them straightened up fairly quickly and then walked them out once Jo and Aluna reached the altar.

"Is he here...?" Castiel whispered, looking at Gabriel.

"Dean is up at-"

"You know who I'm talking about, Gabe!" Just as the older brother was about to respond, a voice came from behind them, startling all four of the people standing in the hallway.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, baby brother." Castiel turned and came face to face with his eldest brother, Michael and tears welled in his eyes once more. He threw his arms around the taller man's neck, and kissed his cheek, trying to keep from crying. Charlie tugged on Gabriel's sleeve to get his attention; apparently it was the bridal party's turn to march on out.

"I'm so glad you're here, Michael." Cas whispered, dabbing at his eyes gently, so not to smear his makeup. The eldest of the Collins smiled, his hands resting on Castiel's shoulders as he kissed the Omega's forehead.

"You think I'm gonna let Gabriel give you away at your wedding?" He chuckled. "Not a chance in hell." The Wedding March began playing and Michael held his arm out, Castiel winding his own arm into his brother's. He took a deep breath and nodded, letting Michael lead him to the open doors. Everyone was standing, all their attention was on Cas and he felt his face flush. He smiled shyly, nodding to people as he passed by them, and finally about halfway up, he looked forward to see Dean.

Dean Winchester in all his splendor.

Dean Winchester who smelled of leather, gun oil, and salt water.

Dean Winchester who didn't arrest him, who helped him through his first heat, who fathered their two beautiful twins.

Dean Winchester who was finally, _finally_ about to be his husband.

Green eyes locked on blue and Castiel could see the tears threatening to spill over. The love and adoration Dean held in his eyes for him was absolutely overpowering and Cas couldn't help that his own tears finally made his own vision a little blurry. He hadn't even realized that he and Michael had stopped walking until he heard the preacher up front.

"Who gives this man away?"

"I do." Michael said proudly, his chest slightly puffed out. Castiel let out a soft sob, turning to face his brother as he hugged him once more, getting another kiss to his forehead. "I am so proud of you, Castiel. And I love you very much." He whispered before letting go and giving him a soft push towards the altar. Dean held his hand out and Cas took it without hesitation and Michael took his seat in the front row. Cas could see Sam gently patting his brother on the back and gave the Alpha a small smile, earning a wink in return.

Words were read from a book, time passed by quicker than either of them had anticipated and before they knew it, they were reciting vows and exchanging rings. Bobby took Steven and Robert to sit down after they had done their job, putting the boys in between him and Michael. Castiel hadn't really heard much of what the preacher had been saying, but when he heard the 'I do.' from Dean, he finally let go of his tears, another sob coming from his lips. He was asked the same questions, the same words were asked of him and he nodded each time. When the time came, he answered quickly, without any kind of hesitation and said, "I do. God, yes, I do." They didn't even get the chance to get permission, because as soon as the words had left Castiel's lips, Dean was cupping his cheeks and leaning down to kiss him. Cas wrapped his arms around his fian- _no, his husband's_ \- neck and let his tears fall freely as he kissed back just as passionately. Dean's hands moved from Castiel's face to his hips and he dipped him ever so slightly, hearing the cheers and applause in the background.

 _This_ was the happiest moment of his life.

After the announcement had been made that 'Mr. and Mr. Winchester' were officially married, they were rushed outside where everyone was waiting, showering them with praise and love and kisses and hugs. The newlyweds made their way to the park and rented out dining hall that was right across the street, where everything for their reception was set up and went straight to taking photos with everyone. Pictures of just them, with their children, with the wedding party, with their family and friends, as many pictures as they could take to savor every bit of the memory. Castiel tossed his bouquet eventually and Ariel was the one who caught it, sending Charlie a smirk and a wink. Dean took off Castiel's garter belt and flung it into the crowd of men who were waiting to catch it, but it ended up landing on Michael's head, causing cheers to erupt from everyone. Things calmed down after about half an hour as everyone headed inside and settled in for a late lunch / early dinner, Sam and Gabriel making toasts to the happy couple, followed by a few other people who wished good luck and many happy years together. Once dinner was finished, they had their first dance.

Dean had chosen 'Start of Something Good' by Daughtry.

And then Michael joined Castiel in what would traditionally be the 'father / daughter' dance.

Michael had chosen the song 'Wild Heart' by Daughtry.

Castiel had smiled, knowing that obviously both his brother and his husband knew him well enough to know that those were two of the songs that meant the most to him. He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his brother's chest, swaying gently to the song. "I love you, Michael." He said quietly. "I know we have had our fair share of differences and fights... but you're my brother and you took care of us as best you could. And it means the world to me that you made it here." Michael cupped the back of Castiel's head, kissing the top of the braid and chuckled.

"Cas... you're my baby brother. I know we've fought, and I know we've spent time apart, but... I can't explain to you how happy I was that you asked _me_ to give you away here. Like I said before, I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

 

**9:45 pm**

 

Dean kicked the hotel door closed behind him as he carried his bride over the threshold into their honeymoon suite. They were giggling, laughing, and poking fun at each other as Dean deposited Castiel onto the bed, toeing off his shoes and following pursuit and cuddling up next to his husband. Cas's dress was puffed out, taking up most of the space on the bed, causing them to emit twin laughs when they tried to maneuver to snuggle closer. Castiel finally gave in and stood up, turning around and pulling his hair over his shoulder. "Help me out of this, yeah?" He asked, throwing Dean a glace. The Alpha stood as well, taking his place behind his Omega and began to slowly pull the zipper down. He pressed a kiss to Castiel's bare shoulder and then began trailing up his neck until he rested behind his ear. A shiver ran down the dark haired man's spine as he closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, trying to keep his mind clear. "I have something for you, Dean." He whispered, turning around and holding the dress in place with his hand. He placed a chaste kiss to his husband's lips before moving across the room to where their overnight bag rested on the couch. He took a seat and leaned down to remove his sandals before standing back up and stepping out of his dress. He wore nothing but a pair of black boy shorts underneath, but paid no attention to his damn near drooling mate his he placed his wedding gown in it's bag and hung it up in the closet. Once he had finished that task, he walked back over to their duffel and began digging through the front pocket, only to pull out a small white rectangular box tied with a silver ribbon. He smiled, hugging it to his chest before heading back over to Dean and holding out the box for his husband to take. "Happy uh, wedding day." He said softly as Dean took the gift. The Alpha slowly untied the ribbon before pulling the top of the box off, sucking in a deep breath when he saw what was resting inside.

"You're...?" He asked, his eyes meeting Castiel's. The Omega nodded, blushing softly. "How far?" Cas shrugged easily.

"About ten weeks, maybe. It explains why my heat was overdue." He chuckled. Dean replaced the top on the box and set it on the nightstand closest to him before lifting Castiel up by his hips, spinning him around twice and then bringing him into an embrace.

"We're having another baby!" He laughed happily as he pressed kisses to his husband's face.

"Yes, Dean. Yes, we are having another baby!" Castiel laughed just as eagerly. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before heat took over and Dean leaned down to claim Castiel's lips in a passionate kiss. It took all of a minute before they were both naked as they day they were born; Castiel pressed into the mattress as Dean basically worshiped his body, kissing him from head to toe and whispering praises of love and affection with every one of them. Since the twins had been born, the couple hadn't actually really had time to do things like that often, so Dean was taking advantage of every available seconds they had alone. His husband was leaking slick all over himself and the bed by the time Dean's mouth met his again, and he whimpered into the kiss. Their cocks were flush against each other, both dripping precome as they explored each other's mouths like it was the first time. Dean ran his hand down Castiel's thigh, gathering slick onto his fingers as he slowly traced his way down to the Omega's ass. "Please, _please_ Dean." Cas whimpered, attempting to push down on the digit that circled his rim teasingly.

"Patience, my love. We have all weekend." Dean said, kissing his mate's closed eyes. He gently pushed his finger in, rubbing at Castiel's sensitive inner walls. A low moan came from the darker haired man as a second finger joined the first. Scissoring and stretching became a form of foreplay for Dean as he slowly worked his way up to three fingers, making Castiel a quivering, whimpering mess. By the time he finally pulled his fingers out to lube himself up, tears were running down Castiel's pretty face and he was blushing all the way down to his chest. "You ready?" Dean finally asked. Castiel nodded furiously.

"God, yes. Please, Dean." He said, his voice breaking. Dean captured the Omega's lips in a ferocious kiss as he slowly buried himself in the tight heat. They both moaned loudly into the kiss, Castiel's back arching off the bed, his cock brushing against Dean's stomach drawing another broken cry from his throat. Dean leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder after breaking the kiss, giving the smaller man a chance to adjust even though he rarely needed it anymore, but also giving himself a moment to catch up to his hormones. After a few seconds of delay, Dean began moving; going slowly at first but gradually building up to a quicker pace. With every thrust, he hit Castiel's prostate, ripping moans and cries and sobs from his husband's mouth. The blush that had started out as pink was gradually turning a bright red, a signal to Dean that Cas wasn't going to last too much longer, so he reached his hand down to the Omega's neglected cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Castiel's moans got louder as the tears fell more frequently, emotions swelling in his chest as a litany of ' _I love you, Dean_ ' spilled from his lips. When they came, they came together, both of them praising the other, telling the other how much they loved one another, and finally Dean tumbled into the sheets a sweaty mess next on top of his love in an attempt to catch his breath. When they came down from their highs, Dean rolled them over so Castiel was laying on his chest so that way he would crush the Omega while waiting for his knot to go down. It was silent for a while, the only sounds were their breathing and the air conditioning cutting on and off to keep the room a nice temperature. Castiel absently traced random patterns on his husband's arm and shoulder, just enjoying the peace while Dean ran his fingers through messy curls.

"This is perfect. _You're_ perfect." Dean was the first to break the silence. Castiel lifted his head to look at his Alpha and smiled.

"No, Dean. _We're_ perfect." He replied, kissing him gently. When they were finally able to part, they rolled onto their sides, Castiel pressing his back to Dean's front as they snuggled down into the pillowed and blankets. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's hip, rubbing his still flat stomach absentmindedly.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Cas whispered before finally beginning to drift off to sleep. Dean smiled, kissing his neck one last time.

"And I love you, Castiel Winchester."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-lVUeBNh7sU4/VGP4gLUwGFI/AAAAAAAACoc/u_ZxPN9siZY/s1600/wedding-hairstyles-1-04042014nz.png  
> ^^ if anyone is curious; this is Castiel's hairstyle for the wedding. :3
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments / kudos / constructive criticism are all welcome. (: if you have negativity; keep that ish to yourself. don't like it, don't read it and that's what I have to say about that. thanks to all who read this, though! (:
> 
> ps; the chapter titles and the story title are all taken from Daughtry songs.


End file.
